Oh, There You Are
by WongYiuMun
Summary: wing!fic. Kurt and Blaine are both Juniors and have never met. Kurt is a wing carrier, which are humans with wings. Nobody can see these wings, except other carriers. Blaine has just transferred into McKinley and has a secret which Kurt can relate to.
1. One

**A/N: **This is my second attempt at a fanfic, and first for a Glee-based fanfic. It's not entirely educationally and grammatically correct because I don't live in the USA. Also, based on where I live, it is possible to transfer schools in the last few weeks of the year. Trust me, it's happened. And I wrote this when we thought Kurt and Blaine were in the same grade.

Blaine isn't in this chapter, but he will appear in the next, so don't you worry.  
>I hope you enjoy this story.<p>

Disclaimer: Glee and its characters belong to Fox Network, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. Story idea belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Everyone has secrets, or at least one secret. For Kurt Hummel, he has three. Well, two are not well-kept secrets. One of them isn't really a secret anymore, judging by the amount of times he has been shoved into a locker and called un-mentionable names. The second secret isn't really a secret either because his family knows about it, especially his father. Burt and Kurt are both one of few wing carriers in existence.<p>

Wing carriers are human beings, like everyone else, except they have two wings which protrude from their backs, right were normal humans have their shoulder blades stick out when they try to reach them. Wing carriers are born with their wings, and grow as their carrier grows. However, it is only possible to pass on these wings if the parents are both wing carriers, which in this case, Kurt's mother was also a carrier before she died when Kurt was eight years old.

Wing carriers can live in peace with normal human beings based on the fact that their wings are invisible to normal humans, but of course other wing carriers can see the wings of other carriers. And it's also because the existence of wing carriers is unknown to humans, but not totally unknown. Sure, there may be a few rumours about winged humans here and there, but there hasn't been any genuine proof that these humans actually exist.

And what about Carole and Finn? Was it expected of them to just be unaware of the fact that they were sharing a house and being a family with humans with wings which they could not see? They could have thought that the Hummel family was crazy and delusional, but instead, they accepted the fact that both Hummels were wing carriers. It didn't bother them, but sometimes they'd wish that they could see their wings.

"Kurt!" his father bellowed through the door of his bedroom. "Time to get up! It's your last week of your Junior year, and I'm hoping that you don't want to be late!"

The male in question wasn't sleeping, actually, but had just finished applying his morning moisturisers. He turned around just as Burt opened the door to see his father's surprised face.

"Good morning, Dad. I see that you've yourself just woken up," said the son, gesturing at Burt's crumpled shirt, pants and unruly feathers in his wings. Unlike Kurt's pristine white and groomed feathers, his father's wings had been tinted slightly with a hint of grey over the last few years. They had once been as white as Kurt's, but they have aged like their carrier.

"Yes, I am aware that it is my last week as a Junior. I just thought it would be good if I had more time to look my best."

His father leaned against his door frame and chuckled to himself. His son was growing up to be a fine, young man, who has already been to New York. It seemed like if it were just yesterday that a 6-year-old Kurt Hummel was attempting to fly with his miniature wings by jumping off his tea party table, only to be stopped by his mum, the complete human personification of an angel, besides the halo. Oh god, how much he missed his deceased wife was unimaginable. He had to be strong for Kurt in the few years after the passing, but when Kurt had gone to sleep at night, he would only cry silent tears of sorrow, in fear that Kurt would hear him and wake up. He would then think that at least she had returned to where she belonged.

A small cough drew him out of his thoughts. He hadn't realised that he had been standing there for so long. Kurt stood up and walked over to his father, with his wings in attention mode. Burt had always said that Kurt's eyes and wings were just like his mother's, pure and precious. He could get lost in them for hours on end if he had the chance.

"Dad, have you had your breakfast yet?" asked Kurt when he approached the door. Burt shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, only to be stopped by Kurt making him turn around and being forced downstairs into the kitchen. "You know you have to eat something after you get up."

"Yes I know, Kurt." Burt paused to watch Kurt busy himself preparing his father's healthy breakfast. "And are you going to school with your wings out for everyone to see?"

"Dad, you know that no one can see them. Besides, it's the last week of school, so there shouldn't be any new students transferring." Kurt told his father, while finding the box of cereal and handing it to him. "And if there were any other wing carriers, I should've seen their wings."

Burt opened his mouth to say something again, only to be cut off by the loud unsteady footsteps which thundered from above, signalling the awakening of Finn. Kurt sighed and muttered something about holes in the ceiling, before reaching for the low fat milk to hand to his dad.

Not before long, Finn shot down the stairs while he ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at the clock, before joining Burt and Kurt in the kitchen.

"Good morning," he mumbled. Burt handed the cereal box to Finn, who accepted it. "Do you know where mom is?"

"She had to go to work early, son." Burt replied, before continuing what he was saying to Kurt. "You should still wear a jacket. It's always to be safe than sorry."

"But it's summer, dad."

"I don't care if it is summer or winter; I still think you should hide your wings, for the last week of school, just to be safe. You'll have all of the summer break to free your wings."

Kurt gave his father a long glare, before heading upstairs to retrieve a jacket which would match his outfit for today, which was a simple light lavender button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his forearms and a black and white skinny tie, paired with his favourite pair of skin-tight jeans. He opened his wardrobe and observed his choices. Since it was summer, he opted for his button-up vest. He managed to fit his wings into a special pocket at the back of the vest, so that if there were to be another carrier at school, they wouldn't be able to see any loose feathers. All of his jackets had these pockets. If not, then his wings would just go through the material. He glanced at his clock on his bedside table, only to discover that he and Finn would have to be at school in ten minutes.

"Finn! We have to go to school now!" shouted Kurt he ran down the stairs. He dragged Finn from his position in the kitchen to the front door. "Bye dad!"

"Bye Burt!" called Finn.

"See you later, boys!" replied Burt as he smiled at them while they raced out the door. He took a deep breath, relieved that he couldn't see Kurt's wings, before resuming his breakfast.

* * *

><p>So, how did you like it? Hate it? Question it? Please review, if you can.<p>

**Preview of next chapter:**  
>His first few lessons for the day were unremarkable: the same sleep-inducing drone from the same sleep-inducing teachers. It was the last week of school. Why couldn't they just give the students fun to do?<p>

And it should be up by next week. :D


	2. Two

**A/N: **So Blaine makes his appearance in this chapter (finally), but his part in this chapter is pretty small. Sorry. Also, a huge thanks to those who had reviewed, favourited and +story alert-ed. I couldn't believe how many people actually read the story. :DD  
>Enjoy the chapter.<p>

Disclaimer: Glee and its characters belong to Fox Network, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. Story idea belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Finn and Kurt made it to school on time in Finn's pickup truck. They were greeted by most of the New Directions, and for Finn, some footballers, who were exchanging death stares with the New Directions. Luckily, Finn broke the tension and suggested that everyone should get to class. The footballers nodded dumbly and headed off, while the New Directions stayed behind and chatted to their late arrivals. Kurt looked around the car park and noticed two things; that the car park was emptying quickly, and that there was something white and feathery behind a few cars down from the pickup which caught his eye. Before he could explore, Mercedes linked arms with him and gently led him towards the school building. None of the New Directions, except Finn, knew about his wings, and that was just the way he liked it.<p>

His first few lessons for the day were unremarkable: the same sleep-inducing drone from the same sleep-inducing teachers. It was the last week of school. Why couldn't they just give the students fun to do?

Though, something unusual had caught his attention during his second lesson, which was Biology. He and Mercedes were sitting at the desk nearest the door, as usual, waiting for the bell to ring so that they could get out the quickest. They were chatting about their summer holiday plans when Kurt thought that he should stretch his neck for a bit. He turned his head away from Mercedes for a few seconds, just to see a white, feathery thing pass the door. For a few seconds, he sat there, jaw open, staring at the door.

"Kurt. Hey. Kurt!" Mercedes tried to get his attention. She waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Boo, look here." Kurt looked at her. "Are you alright? You were staring at the door like it grew legs, came over here and slapped you."

"Did you see that?" asked Kurt.

"See what? I only saw Principal Figgins and a guy walk pass a few seconds before you started goggling the door. Apart from them, no, I did not see anything. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind."

"That guy was kinda cute though. I haven't seen his face around. I guess he's new?"

"But you know that people don't transfer during the last week of the year."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe my recognition skills aren't up to scratch. Anyways, as I was saying…"

Kurt let Mercedes continue, while he thought about that white, feathery thing. What did he know which fit that description? A white feather boa? A white head plume? A pair of angel wings? Maybe a Senior was dressing up for their last week in school, and they had splurged on white feathered accessories. Maybe. But Mercedes said that the person was a guy. Maybe it was one of the footballers trying the make fun of Kurt. He shivered at that thought, and hoped not.

He decided to forget about the object just as the bell rang. He and Mercedes quickly packed up and headed out the door. Next was French for Kurt, but Spanish for Mercedes. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

French class was better than Kurt's previous two classes, but it was still sleep-inducing. He hoped for the bell to ring soon, as it was lunch time after. After reviewing nouns and adjectives which they had learnt this year, the teacher handed out a quiz on verbs to the class, saying that they had until the end of the lesson to finish it. As the accompanying complaints and groans died down, the class was quickly absorbed into the paper. Kurt had no trouble with the quiz. He looked up from his paper to see where everyone else was at. He tried not to laugh at the dumbfounded, confused and puzzled faces which his classmates' faces bore. He looked at the clock and realised he had a good 20 minutes left. Kurt crossed his arms on the table and rested his head upon his arms, so he could relax.

A few minutes later, there were some footsteps coming into the classroom, some hushed whispering, and some retreating footsteps. Kurt kept his head down and assumed it was just another teacher delivering a message to his French teacher, until the teacher spoke up.

"Okay students. Please stop your quizzes for a moment. We have a new student joining this class. His name is-" There was some rustling of paper. "-Blaine Anderson and this is his first day here at McKinley High. Please welcome him." Some claps could be heard.

"But, Miss, it's the last week of the school year, and we have a transfer student?" A student from behind Kurt asked.

"Well, don't ask me about it. If you have questions, be friendly and ask Blaine here about it. Okay? Do you have anything to say Blaine?" Silence. Kurt assumed that the new kid shook his head to say no. "Well then, you can sit over there until the bell rings, which is about five minutes from now. And as for the rest of you, you have five minutes to finish your quizzes." More complaints and groans sounded, but Kurt was smiling to himself as he had already finished his quiz.

His desk shook as something heavy was placed next to him. He assumed that the teacher had sent the new kid- Blaine, was that his name?- to sit next to him. The chair next to him squeaked on the linoleum as it was being pulled out, and scraped as the occupant pulled his chair in. Kurt just kept his head on his arms, to show the new student he wasn't interested, but it would be soon until Kurt would have to see his face. Maybe this was the guy Mercedes was talking about.

Soon enough, the bell rang to signify the start of lunch. Everyone, besides Kurt and his new neighbour, jumped up, packed up and handed up their quizzes to the teacher, before running out the door. Kurt and Blaine were the last two students left behind, with Kurt still pretending to sleep.

"Kurt, wake up. Class has ended. Can you please hand in your quiz?"

Kurt's head snapped straight up to look at the teacher. "No, I wasn't sleeping!"

"Well can you hand me your paper?" Kurt nodded yes, and then did so. "And can you please show Blaine around? You're probably the only person whose name he knows, so could you do it? Thanks." And with that, the teacher headed out the door.

Kurt stared after the teacher, jaw open, for the second time that day. He managed to close his mouth before turning to the new arrival, who made his jaw drop yet again. The first two things he noticed were the two wings which shot out of the boy's back, flexed at attention.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Got any suggestions? Give me a review and you'll be seeing changes soon. :D<p>

**Preview of next chapter:**

There were many remarks being aimed at Kurt and his companion, such as "Kurt! He was the boy I saw during Biology, remember?" from Mercedes, "Who is he?" asked by Finn and Rachel, and "Hey hotstuff, wanna piece of this?" from Santana, which was aimed at Blaine.

See you next week. :D


	3. Three

**A/N: **Blaine gets more lines and new friends. :D Thanks again to the reviews, favourites and story alerts. :DD As a thankyou to all of you, I'm now going to update twice a week!

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Glee and its characters belong to Fox Network, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. Story idea belongs to me.

* * *

><p>It took all of Kurt's will to tear his eyes away from the wings. They looked just like his own, only slightly bigger and stronger.<p>

He made up his mind to pretend to be a normal human in front of this guy, so that he doesn't scare him. He dragged his eyes down to his neighbour's face, where his breath was taken away. Mercedes was right, this guy was cute. He had dark brown hair gelled to a side, with an oval face which featured a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes. Those eyes.

Kurt realised he was staring, and quickly composed himself. He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, er, Blaine?" the boy nodded. "My name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Kurt," replied Blaine. Kurt noticed how big his companion's hands were. "I suppose it is lunch time, right?"

"Oh, yes. Yes it is." Kurt quickly said. This boy was too much for Kurt. He was both good looking, and a wing carrier. "Why don't we head out and I'll show you around?"

Blaine shook his head. "Well your principal already did that earlier on."

"Well, I'll introduce you to my friends then." Blaine nodded, then followed Kurt out the door.

Kurt managed to give Blaine a discreet once-over, to check what he was wearing. With a sky blue v-neck t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts, this guy looked like he was going to the beach. If Blaine wasn't new, then Kurt would have definitely pointed out to him that what he was wearing was below standards in Kurt's book. He refrained, as he didn't want to come off as creepy, and he didn't want to insult the new kid. Upon further subtle inspections, Kurt realised that his companion's shirt stretched slightly on its owner's stomach, displaying toned abdominal muscles. Kurt quickly pulled his eyes away and tried not to think about them.

They arrived at the courtyard a few minutes later, only to be swarmed by the New Directions, all asking about the boy following Kurt. There were many remarks being aimed at Kurt and his companion, such as "Kurt! He was the boy I saw during Biology, remember?" from Mercedes, "Who is he?" asked by Finn and Rachel, and "Hey hotstuff, wanna piece of this?" from Santana, which was aimed at Blaine.

"Guys, wait. Before you all drown him in your ocean of questions, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is the McKinley High Glee Club, the New Directions," yelled Kurt amongst his fellow Glee-clubbers. "We're probably the only decent people around here." he added for Blaine.

Kurt pretended to not notice the way Blaine's wings relaxed, as they flattened themselves on their carrier's back so they looked like those fake wings humans could buy for dress-ups, except bigger and more realistic. Kurt thought of his own wings. He wanted to release them so badly to show that Blaine wasn't the only one. But he knew that his father wouldn't be happy with him, exposing his wings to an almost-complete stranger.

"Nice to meet you, New Directions." said Blaine in a smooth voice, which made some of the girls swoon. Rachel stepped forward and offered a hand.

"Blaine Anderson, my name is Rachel Berry. I, as well as Finn Hudson," she gestured with her other hand, "are co-captains of the New Directions. Do you sing?" Blaine shook her hand and glanced between her and the co-captain.

"Well, yes, I guess I can. I was in my old school's choir, but it wasn't much..."

"Very well. We have Glee Club meetings every few days after school in the choir room. Do you know where it is?" Blaine nodded hesitantly. "Good. We have a meeting today, and you can do your audition then."

Blaine gave a panicked look to Kurt, who told him that Rachel was always like that, and assured him that it didn't matter what song he picked, he would be accepted into the New Directions anyways, if he wanted to join, that is. Blaine replied that he would like to join them, which Kurt offered him a grin, and started introducing Blaine to the rest of the New Directions.

The group moved from where they were crowding around to sit at their usual tables. Usually, Finn, Puck and Mike would join the football players, but they decided to stay with the New Directions, just for the sake of being introduced to the new kid.

Introductions went smoothly, although there were some awkward moments when Brittany decided to deliver her one-liners. Blaine just looked at her, but decided to ignore the statements.

Soon lunch was over, and there was one lesson until Glee Club. Kurt discovered that he had another class with Blaine, but wasn't deterred by the fact. Instead, he wanted to know more about the new student.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting together for their last lesson of the day, which was English. The teacher thought it would be a good idea to let the class have free time, as it was the last week of the year.

_Finally,_ thought Kurt. _I have a teacher that understands._

With that thought, he turned to Blaine, who seemed to be staring intently at the clock above the blackboard.

"I realised you don't talk much," started Kurt. Blaine jumped slightly and looked at Kurt, eyes wide in surprise. He nodded. "But since you're new, do you mind if I asked you some questions? You don't have to answer them if you don't want to."

"Sure, but only if I can ask questions too." replied Blaine. Kurt laughed and said yes, so they started to question each other about whatever.

Kurt learnt that Blaine was 16-years-old, half-Filipino and half-Irish, had an older brother, knew how to play both guitar and piano and used to live in San Francisco. He said that he moved to Lima because his parents wanted to have a sea-change. Or was it a tree-change? Anyways, they moved here just yesterday and was happy that he made a friend already on his second day in another state.

"So I'm your friend now?" inquired Kurt, smiling while raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you are." laughed Blaine. He sighed. "What song should I sing?"

"Choose your favourite song."

"I have many favourites."

"Choose your best one, then."

Blaine closed his eyes and hummed to think. His wings lifted slightly, as if they were stretching. Kurt stared at the big feathery masses. He felt envious of Blaine, as his wings were beginning to ache inside the back of his vest. He wanted to be free. He wanted to fly. But he knew he couldn't. A memory of his mother resurfaced. A memory of Kurt standing on his table in the backyard, ready to jump off and attempt to fly. A memory of his mother running from the house to stop him. A memory of Kurt's disappointment. A memory of a story.

* * *

><p>Please review. I love to hear your opinions.<p>

Next chapter is a flashback. Until then, see you. :D


	4. Four

**A/N: **So here's your flashback chapter.

This chapter is a bit shorter than the other chapters. Sorry about that. D:

Disclaimer: Glee and its characters belong to Fox Network, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. Story idea belongs to me.

* * *

><p>It was a sweltering summer's day, so hot that you could actually smell the heat. Everyone in Lima of Ohio were either indoors with their air-conditioning system on at full blast, or in the mall, where the air-conditioning system was also on at full blast. Everyone had surrendered to the heat. Everyone except a 6-year-old boy in his backyard. Well, a 5-years-10-months-and-29-days-old boy, as he liked to say. The young Kurt Hummel was a bright, young boy, who was always full of energy and enjoyed getting into mischief.<p>

His latest attempt of being cheeky came in the form of standing on his tea party table. He had wings, and Kurt knew that whatever had wings, whether it be a bird or butterfly, must be able to fly. So he came to a conclusion that he, a boy, could accomplish that feat.

Kurt chose this day to try out his wings, as he knew that his parents didn't want to be outside in the heat. That meant that he wouldn't be caught by them and told off.

He glanced backwards to look at his wings, in preparation of flight. Each wing was about the size of one of those old records which his dad liked to play every now and again. Kurt flexed his wings, and crouched down as if he were to jump.

_Three... Two..._ he counted down in his head. Unfortunately, he was unable to get to one.

"Kurt Hummel! What on Earth are you doing?" his mom exploded from the back door, running and shouting at him. His dad appeared at the door a few moments later.

"Mom! I'm trying to fly with my wings." Kurt smiled at his mum, who had reached Kurt and his table.

"Oh, darling... We can't fly with our wings." She gently flapped her long, elegant wings to emphasise the point.

"But whatever has wings are able to fly! And we have wings! So we have to fly!" argued Kurt with a small frown, clearly disappointed.

"Humans can't fly, son," called Burt from the door. "We can only fly if we're in an aeroplane."

"Or if you become an angel?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yes, Kurt. Come on now, let's go inside. It is awfully hot out here." said his mom. Kurt nodded and, with the help of his mom, dismounted his table and followed her into the house.

Once Kurt got inside, the Hummels headed to the living room, where it was cooler than the rest of the house. Burt and his wife settled on the couch, while Kurt laid down on the cool timber floor, spreading his arms and legs to have maximum contact with the floor.

The boy closed his eyes and listened to his parents soft laughter and giggles, accompanied by the subdued whirring of the air-conditioning system. He turned his head towards his parents and opened one eye. Kurt's parents were sitting closely on the couch, arms around each other and affectionate smiles on their faces.

For Kurt, he had sometimes thought of being with someone when he grew up. Sure, he may only be a 6-year-old child, but that didn't stop him from seeing the smiles and laughter of happiness which his parents had always shared. He wondered why he couldn't share that kind of happiness with anyone.

"Mom, dad, why are you two always so happy?" asked Kurt as he flipped over onto his belly to face his parents while resting his head on his propped-up arms, ready to listen.

His parents stopped laughing, looked at him, then at each other. They seemed puzzled at why their son would ask that question. His mum pulled away from her husband and leaned forward so that she was closer to Kurt. Burt echoed her actions.

"Kurt, when you grow up, you might find a person who you would always like to be around, a person who would care for you, and who would love you for the rest of your life." began his mom.

"Yes, that's right," agreed Burt, nodding his head. "If you and that person are always happy around each other, just like your mom and I, then there is the answer to your question, son."

"But what if I can't find that person?" questioned Kurt.

His parents looked at each other again, with some concern on their faces. They knew that their son wasn't like most of the other boys in conservative Ohio. For one, he was a wing carrier, and wing carriers have to find another carrier to truly be happy. For another, they knew that their son was gay, which was unknown to Kurt at that time, and the chance of finding another gay wing carrier in America, let alone Ohio, was very slim.

His mom was the first to pull away from the parental facial exchange. "Kurt, I'm sure that one day, maybe 10, 20 or even 30 years from now, you will eventually find someone that you will always be happy with."

"You may not know it at first, but as you gradually get to know them more, one day, you will say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" concluded his dad. Kurt's mom nodded with a small smile, as if recalling a good memory. Burt saw this, and leaned in to give her a hug. Kurt jumped up from his position on the floor to join in.

"Don't worry," the boy whispered. "I know that I will find someone one day."

* * *

><p>Do you get why I called the title of the story that? And don't worry, the lines will go with their intended characters. *hint hint* ;)<p>

**Preview of next chapter:**  
>"So, did you pick a song?"<br>"Yep!"  
>"What is it?"<br>"It's for me to know and you to find out." said Blaine with a smile and a wink.

And I'll see you guys on the 1st. :D


	5. Five

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit longer to make up for the last chapter. :)

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Glee and its characters belong to Fox Network, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. Story idea belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Kurt snapped out of his daydreaming. He quickly looked at Blaine to make sure he wasn't caught looking at the wings. Luckily, his new friend still had his eyes closed, still deep in thought. Kurt sighed in relief. He glanced at the clock.<p>

"I see it's nearly the end of school." Kurt nearly jumped out of his seat. Blaine had opened his eyes and nearly scared Kurt with his observation. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Blaine quickly apologised for his actions.

Kurt blinked. _So this guy is both polite and good-looking,_ he thought. _I wonder what else he has to offer._

"Don't worry about it," Kurt laughed. "I was just spacing out. So, did you pick a song?"

"Yep!"

"What is it?"

"It's for me to know and you to find out." said Blaine with a smile and a wink.

Kurt blushed at the wink. He made sure that he interpreted it as an 'I'm-not-gonna-tell-you' wink, not a 'Hey-you're-cute' wink. But it could have been the other way, Kurt didn't know. Besides, Blaine looked like a straight guy. There was no chance on him flirting with Kurt if he were straight anyways. Did Blaine know that Kurt was gay?

Soon, the bell rung to signify the end of school, or the beginning of Glee Club meeting. Blaine and Kurt walked together, stopping at their lockers respectively to put away their books. Kurt's locker was closer to the choir room anyways.

Just as he was about to close his locker, Kurt was suddenly pushed straight into the lockers. He let out a small yelp, as whoever had pushed him had placed their hand right between his wings, which was a sensitive spot to all wing carriers. He re-gained his balance and spun around.

"What is your problem?" he shouted.

"Looks like you have a new friend, lady." sneered one of the football players in front of him. "Make sure you don't infect him with your fairy dust." The jock and his team mates all laughed and walked away.

Kurt shot them his signature 'bitch, please' look at their backs. Once they had disappeared from sight, he closed his locker properly and stretched his back. If it wasn't for Blaine, he would have taken off his vest to stretch his wings.

"Sorry about that," Kurt turned to face Blaine. "Just ignore those idiots." Blaine had a look of shock plastered on his face. "They won't hurt you unless they think there's something wrong with you."

"But are you alright?" asked Blaine in a concerned tone. "They pushed you right into the locker, and they called you-" He was cut off by Kurt's cold laugh.

"It's something I've gotten used to. Come on, let's go to the meeting. They'd probably worry about us."

"You should tell someone about this!" Blaine said as they started walking.

"Don't you think I've tried already?" shot Kurt. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt's icy glare told him otherwise.

They reached the choir room in silence, where all of the other New Directions had already arrived and were chatting animatedly. Rachel was talking to Mr Schue when she saw Kurt and Blaine walk in.

"Blaine, you're finally here!" She dragged him over to where Mr Schue was sitting. "Mr Schuester, this is Blaine Anderson, the new student I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," said Mr Schue. "It's nice to see that a new student has taken interest in our club on their first day of school." Blaine gave a small laugh. "So, are you auditioning today?" Blaine nodded. "Very well, Blaine, the floor is yours." Mr Schue told the club to listen to Blaine as he, Rachel and Kurt took a seat while the new student got himself ready.

Kurt wasn't surprised when Blaine sat himself at the piano. He wasn't surprised that Blaine's wings were relaxed. But he was surprised at what song Blaine had picked out.

Blaine closed his eyes as his fingers danced along the keyboard, carrying with them the familiar opening chords to a Katy Perry song.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt shivered, not because of the air-conditioning, but because of Blaine's voice. It was smooth and... perfect.

_Before you met me, I was alright  
>But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Blaine opened his eyes to look at all of the New Directions, eyes hovering on each member for a few seconds.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

Kurt couldn't stop himself from mouthing the lyrics as Blaine sung. Kurt looked around to see that many other Glee Clubbers were also silently singing the lyrics. Kurt smiled and looked back to Blaine, who had his wings out straight behind him and eyes locked on Kurt.

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

Kurt blushed again. He kept thinking to himself that Blaine was singing this song to him as a thank you, and not for any other reason. Besides, just because he used to live in San Francisco doesn't automatically make him gay, right?

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the singer, who raised an eyebrow and grinned in return. Kurt laughed, even though this was Blaine's audition and they had to keep silent. Most of the other New Directions looked at him, some with puzzled looks, others with smiles.

Blaine closed his eyes for the rest of the song, to the relief of Kurt. This gave Kurt a chance to stare at Blaine's flexed wings. They seemed to twitch slightly in time with the music Blaine played. Kurt wondered if his wings do that when he sung.

When the final notes faded out, everyone in the room gave Blaine a standing ovation, even Rachel. Mr Schue stood up and went to join Blaine. The teacher patted the student on the back.

"Well done, Blaine. You did a wonderful job." said Mr Schue. Blaine looked at Kurt, who gave him two thumbs up and a smile. "And congratulations." Blaine gave Mr Schue a confused look. "Welcome to the McKinley High New Directions. You've just earned a spot in this Glee club."

Everyone rushed to the front to envelop Blaine in a warm welcoming hug. There was laughter, smiles, 'Congratulations!', 'Welcome, Blaine!'s, the occasional whooping and Blaine's continuous 'Thank you's. Soon, everyone went to sit back down and Blaine chose to sit next to Kurt.

"So, everyone finished congratulating Blaine?" asked Mr Schue. Puck started to stand up, but was quickly pulled down again by Lauren. Laughs could be heard around the choir room. "Good, so now let's discuss your assignment for the week..."

Blaine's first Glee Club meeting went without a hitch. He managed to pick up pretty fast, and he even went well with everyone. Soon, it was time to go home and everyone was saying goodbye, even though they were going to see each other the next day.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" asked Blaine just as Kurt finished farewelling Mercedes at her car.

"Sure. What's up?" Kurt replied as they started walking, side by side, to Finn's pickup.

"You know how-" before Blaine could continue, he was interrupted.

"Hey," purred Santana, accompanied by Brittany, who had pushed in between Kurt and Blaine. "Since you're new here, we decided that we would like to give you some special treatment..." Santana licked her lips and Brittany nodded. Blaine looked between the two girls and Kurt, who was rolling his eyes at the two girls.

"I believe-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's loud laugh. Blaine laughed like he had just understood a good joke. It was different to the ones he had heard earlier. This laugh was melodious, like something expected of an angel. It reminded Kurt of his mother's laugh. And it was powerful enough that he had to stop walking and bend over to clutch at his abdomen, his wings shaking as they reached for the sky. It should've been really unattractive to laugh like that in the face of girls like Santana, but instead it made her want Blaine even more. He laughed for a few more seconds and he was out of breath. He regained his breath and straightened up. There was a grin still plastered on his face. His eyes were shining from tears of humour.

"I'm sorry." Blaine began. "I'm sorry for laughing like that. It was unexpected and unattractive. And I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline the offer you ladies' have so, so kindly given to me." Brittany was about to say something when she was cut in by Santana.

"Why on Earth not?" roared Santana as she shot Blaine a glare. Kurt tried to give Blaine a warning look. No guy had ever turned down Santana. If she wanted a guy, she would get them. But this wasn't the case for Blaine. Once again, Blaine looked between the girls and Kurt. Kurt had thought that Blaine had forgotten about him, but that wasn't true.

"Well..." Blaine had his eyes locked on Kurt once again. Once again, Kurt blushed. "It's because..." he trailed off.

"What is it?" snapped Santana. She didn't like guys rejecting her, then being slow at explaining why. Blaine gave a nervous, but amused laugh and paused.

"I'd hate to break it to you ladies, but I don't play on your team."

Kurt let his jaw drop for the fourth time that day.

* * *

><p>Hahaha, ah... I don't know why I'm laughing, but please review. I love them. :)<p>

_Teenage Dream_-Katy Perry

**Preview of next chapter:**  
>Kurt would have jumped right into the waiting pickup, except that the car space was empty and Finn was no-where in sight.<p>

Update on the 4th! See you. :D


	6. Six

**A/N:** Ok, so here's your next chapter. It's kind of heavy with dialogue. And I'm not really happy with this... But, it'll have to do.  
>I wil be having exams this coming week, so my update will be delayed until the 11th. I'm really sorry. :(<br>In the meantime, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Glee and its characters belong to Fox Network, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. Story idea belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Three things happened, or rather, didn't happen. Santana didn't get angry and slap Blaine; Brittany didn't say anything; and Kurt didn't close his mouth. However, Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked at Blaine as she dragged Brittany, who had a confused look on her face, to her car. Blaine watched them leave, and once they had disappeared, he turned to Kurt.<p>

"So..." began Blaine. Kurt still hadn't closed his mouth. Blaine chuckled. "What did you expect me to tell you?"

"Something other than that!" cried Kurt. He had kept telling himself that Blaine couldn't be gay, but that was blown out of the water. It made perfect sense now. He used to live in San Francisco, for crying out loud. Plus he has perfect manners, and was able to play a Katy Perry song on the piano. No straight guy pull that off. "And what was that supposed to achieve?"

"To get rid of Santana and Brittany?"

"No, I mean you telling me that you were gay."

"Oh, well, you know how you were being pushed around by those football players? I just thought that it would comfort you to say that I was gay as well."

"But if you came out, you'll be in for what I face every day." Kurt sighed. "But that's a pretty lousy reason to confess, I must say." Blaine laughed. Kurt joined in. They stared heading to Finn's vehicle again. Kurt stopped laughing. "Do your parents know?"

"Yeah. Actually that's the real reason we moved here..." Blaine tailed off. Kurt immediately felt bad for asking that question. He kept his eyes to the ground and his mouth closed, incase he said something to offend Blaine again.

They eventually reached Finn's pickup, where Kurt could go home with his step-brother pointing out little things on the side of the road while he thinks about Blaine's situation. Kurt would have jumped right into the waiting pickup, except that the car space was empty and Finn was no-where in sight. Kurt let out a loud, colourful exclamative, and whipped out his phone while Blaine watched on amusedly.

"FINN! WHERE ARE YOU? HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME?" Kurt screamed into the handset.

"Dude, calm down-"

"DO NOT CALL ME DUDE!"

"Okay. Kurt, calm down. I'm sorry. It's just that Puck invited the guys to his place for-"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS PUCK OR RACHEL, BUT YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER TO WAIT FOR ME!"

"Jeez, okay, I'm sorry. Why don't you call Burt and ask him for a lift home?" Kurt facepalmed, even though Finn couldn't see it.

"Dad has work today."

"Oh well. Hey, it's a nice day, so why don't you-"

"Finn Hudson. Do you dare suggest that I walk home? That is not going to happen! You have to come to school right now and take me home!"

"Kurt, but, please? Oh wait. It's my turn now, so see you at home."

"No! Finn! Stop playing and-" Finn hung up. Kurt put his phone in his bag and dropped his sholders in resignation.

"Was that..." Blaine started.

"Yes. That was Finn. Apparently my step-brother doesn't want to come to pick me up. So much for brothers."

"I was going to say 'brotherly love', but that could work as well." He paused to think. "Hey, I could drop you off." Kurt looked Blaine. "Only if you want to, that is." Blaine quickly added.

"Really?"

"Really. Now, stop asking and let's get you home." Kurt just nodded, but stayed put. "It would help if you could walk." When Kurt failed to move, Blaine shook his head with a smile, before reaching over and taking Kurt's hand to gently drag him towards his car.

As he was being led to Blaine's vehicle, Kurt wondered why Blaine was being so kind to him. He may be gay, but that doesn't mean that he liked him. But then, Kurt's earlier thought about Blaine being straight was wrong, so who knew?

They approached Blaine's transport, and Kurt had to do a double take. Sitting in the car spot was a... motorcycle?

"Like it? I got it from my parents back in San Francisco earlier this year. I guess they wanted me to use it to get the girls..."

"Why do you always talk about your past? Since you're in a new place, why not start anew?" Blaine nodded in agreement. He didn't say anything. "Anyways," Kurt started to break the silence. "It's a nice bike. The colour matches your shirt."

"Thanks." Blaine then looked down at his shirt and laughed. "And you're right. I had no idea that they matched." Blaine grabbed one of the two helmets sitting on the seat. It was a miracle that they weren't stolen. "Here, put this on." Kurt took it cautiously.

"This will ruin my hair. And why do you have two helmets?"

"My mom came with me to register today, so she hitched a ride, I guess you could call it. She walked home after."

"I see." Kurt stared at the helmet for a while. Then he sighed and put it on. Blaine grinned and proceeded to put on his helmet.

Blaine mounted his dark blue Yamaha YZF R1 with his wings flexed. The wings wouldn't be a problem if Kurt was a normal human; they would just go through him, but since he was another wing carrier, those wings would become material to him, and Blaine would notice it.

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" Blaine asked over his sholder as he revved up the motorcycle. Kurt would have seen his face if it wasn't for his relaxed wings. Kurt internally felt relieved because Blaine's wings were flat against his back, so the chance of revealing himself decreased.

Carefully, Kurt moved behind Blaine, straddled the motorcycle and wrapped his arms cautiously around Blaine's mid-section.

"You can hold tighter, you know?" Blaine said. Although Kurt couldn't see his smile, he could hear it in his voice. Kurt obeyed and hoped this trip home went smoothly.

They set off, with Blaine stopping every now and then to check on Kurt, and to renew directions. Eventually, they got to Kurt's home without him being detected. Kurt dismounted the motorcycle, took off his helmet and handed it towards Blaine. Kurt expected Blaine to take it, say goodbye and drive off, but instead, he turned off the bike, dismounted and took off his helmet as well.

"You can go home, you know?" Kurt said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I know, but I just wanted to see you to the door."

"Oh, what a gentleman you are." Kurt giggled. Kurt gave his helmet to Blaine, once again, who held out his hand like a stop-sign and shook his head.

"Um... Can you keep that for now?" asked Blaine. "It's kind of hard for me to carry it when I ride home."

"I see, sure. When do you want it back?"

"I'll let you know when." Blaine replied with a wink. Kurt blushed again. They made their way, side by side, to the Hudmel's front door, with hands occasionally brushing against each other. Blaine looked over to Kurt with a smile on his face and his wings flexed, obviously enjoying the moment. They reached the door and Blaine turned so that he was facing Kurt full-on.

"So, it is the end of the first day that I've met you, and I must say, it was an enjoyable experience. Well, except for the football players."

"Why, yes indeed, it was an enjoyable experience." Kurt decided to play along with Blaine's act. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until Kurt noticed what was happening and looked away. "Well then, until tomorrow?"

"Yes, until tomorrow." Kurt turned to open the door. "But before you leave me, may I get your cellular device contact numerals?" Kurt burst out laughing, similar to the one Blaine had let out in the school car park.

"Of course you may." Kurt quickly recited his number to Blaine who typed it onto his cellular device. When he was done, Blaine grinned up at Kurt, before quickly saying a quick goodbye, winked and walked back to his vehicle. Kurt watched from his front door as Blaine put on his helmet, switched on his engine, looked back at Kurt with a wave, and sped off into the afternoon, with wings stretched and whipping through the wind.

Kurt quickly went inside and closed the door. He then promptly took off his vest to free his wings, leaned against the door and slid down to the floor while thinking about Blaine and his grin and his voice and his gentlemanliness. Kurt smiled to himself, but them promptly shook his head.

_No!_ he thought. _This can't be happening._

_"Don't worry, I know that I'll find someone one day."_

* * *

><p>So how did it go? Reviews are always accepted. :D<p>

**Preview of next chapter:**

"What's up, kiddo?" Burt asked while his wings raised and lowered slightly.

See you on the 11th!


	7. Seven

**A/N:** I'm back from my exams! Did you miss me? Haha, you didn't have to. Anyways, here's your next chapter. I hope it's acceptable.  
>Enjoy!<p>

Disclaimer: Glee and its characters belong to Fox Network, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. Story idea belongs to me.

* * *

><p>After about five minutes of sitting by the door, Kurt got up and went to his room. He went to his mirror where he stared at his wings. He really wanted to keep them free at school, but with the arrival of Blaine, it was unlikely that his father would let him.<p>

Carole came home an hour later, followed by Finn and Burt, who arrived a half an hour and another hour later respectively. Kurt desperately wanted to tell his dad about Blaine, but decided that dinner wasn't the best time to discuss it, in case Finn caught wind and spread the news around the school. Carole had prepared an amazing dinner, as usual. Meal time was silent, save for the occasional hums and thanks. To take his mind off Blaine, Kurt volunteered to do the washing up. It helped temporarily, but when he finished the cleaning, his mind jumped back to the issue of Blaine.

Kurt packed up and headed to the lounge room, where he found his dad and Finn watching television. Actually, Finn was dozing off, so it was only Burt who was watching the television. Kurt decided that this was the best time to talk to his dad, however, Finn could wake up and eavesdrop on their discussion.

"Dad," Kurt began as he walked to where Burt was sitting. Burt turned the television off and looked up at Kurt, waiting for his son to continue. "Can... Can I talk to you?" Burt nodded once and spread his hands in a 'go on' type of gesture. "Actually, I wondering if we could talk somewhere a little more... private?" Kurt suggested while nodding his head towards Finn. His father understood and Kurt led him to his room. Kurt sat down at his table, while Burt sat on the bed.

"What's up, kiddo?" Burt asked while his wings raised and lowered slightly.

"You know how you asked me to hide my wings today?" Burt nodded. "Well, we got a new student at school today and... and he's also a wing carrier." If his father was surprised, he certainly didn't show it.

"How did you know he was a wing carrier?"

"His wings were out." Kurt replied in a small voice. "I guess he thought that he was the only carrier at his new school, so he let them out." Burt nodded in understanding.

"What was his name?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Suddenly, Burt's wings straightened out, greying feathers reflecting under the bedroom lights, looking like sharp blades. Kurt immediately felt cold inside. He saw his dad's jaw muscles tense, then relax. Something wasn't right.

"Dad... Is there something bad about Blaine?"

"No. Nothing's bad about this Blaine boy, but, many years ago, I had an... argument with a wing carrier with the last name of Anderson. I know that there's not many wing carriers in America, and even fewer who go by the last name of Anderson, so I'm just assuming that your friend is related to that man."

"Okay, okay, I get it, dad." Kurt wanted him to stop before his blood pressure rose too much. However, he did want to know the story. Kurt decided to ask his father about it later. "So what should I do tomorrow? Should I go to school with or without my wings out?" Burt considered this for a moment, before deciding that Kurt should keep his wings in until the end of the week. Kurt agreed with his father just as his phone vibrated on the table. Kurt picked up his phone to inspect the message, as Burt stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh, Kurt, one last thing," his son looked up from his phone. The father grinned. "I told you so." And with that, the exited the room. Kurt was left staring at the space his dad had just vacated. He smiled to himself. Only fathers could have that kind of sense of humour.

Returning his focus to his phone, he found out that there were actually two new messages, both from different unknown numbers. Kurt opened the first one. It read:

**Hey Kurt! It's Blaine. Did you think I was some creepy stalker? Well, I'm sorry I'm not that. Instead, I am now at home, trying to fight my way though boredom. I would be happy if you replied. :) - Blaine :D**

Kurt laughed at Blaine's message. It was originally Blaine. Kurt smiled, saved the number and quickly composed a reply:

**Blaine! I see that you're home safely. Thanks again for bringing me home. I still haven't had the chance of cuffing Finn over the head. :( So what's up? - Kurt :)**

He sent the message and opened the second one. It was from Santana. Kurt quickly skimmed it and found out that it was about Blaine's confession in the car park that afternoon. Kurt paled. He had forgotten about Santana and Brittany's presence at the car park. Knowing those two Cheerios, the word about Blaine's straightness, of lack of, would quickly spread around McKinley. Kurt read it again to find that Santana wasn't going to release the secret:

**To former Cheerio Kurt. You are lucky that that piece of fresh meat is your friend. If he wasn't, his secret would've been out and around by now. Since you used to be one of us, Brittany and I have agreed to keep this secret. If either you or your hobbit friend says or does anything which would compromise this situation, I would not hesitate to expose it. Have to go now, Brittany is waiting. - Santana**

Kurt let out a breath of relief. Santana was going to keep quiet. All he had to do was to keep quiet on the situation...

_Wait,_ he thought. _What situation?_

Before he could re-read the message, his phone alerted him of a new message from Blaine.

**Finally you reply! I was slowly dying here! But haha no worries, and I'm sure you'll get the chance soon. :) Anyways, did you see Santana and Brittany when we were in the parking lot? Was it just me, or were they all over each other? I think my gaydar pinged. - Blaine :D**

Kurt blinked and thought back to that afternoon. Santana and Brittany, pinkies linked and sides practically glued together. Then it clicked. Santana's situation. But she and Brittany did that all the time. Maybe because he was used to their closeness that he didn't notice. Santana was with Brittany, and she didn't want anyone to know about it. Kurt gathered his thoughts and wrote back to Blaine.

**Hmm... I think you're right about Santana and Brittany. I received a message from Santana stating that she is willing to keep your secret from McKinley, but in return, we must not 'compromise this situation'. She didn't say what the 'situation' was, so I'm now guessing this is it. What do you think? - Kurt :)**

Almost immediately, he got a reply.

**Yeah, sounds about right. Let's thank her tomorrow. :D Anyways, what are you doing? - Blaine :D**

**Sure. Right now, I'm in my room, texting you. I just had a talk with my dad. What about you? - Kurt :)**

Kurt had almost typed what he was discussing with his dad, that is, Blaine's wings. Since he and Burt had decided to hide Kurt's wings, he still needed to pretend to be a normal human just for the rest of this week, for the sake of his father. Who knew if Blaine was actually the relative of the man that Burt had an argument with. Probably Blaine and Mr Anderson himself, but that was beside the point. Kurt let this play around in his head until he felt tired.

Blaine had replied that he was about to go to bed, which prompted Kurt to check the time. It was actually quite late, and he hadn't noticed. Kurt sent a goodnight to Blaine and waited for a reply. A reply didn't come until 30 minutes later, when he had just finished his nightly moisturising routine.

**Goodnight to you, too. And be ready by 7am tomorrow. ;) - Blaine :D**

* * *

><p>How did you like it? Reviews are always accepted! :D<p>

**Preview of next chapter:**  
>"Aren't you hot?" asked Kurt as he observed Blaine's outfit.<p>

See you on the 15th! :D


	8. Eight

Everyone has secrets, or at least one secret. For Kurt Hummel, he has three. Two are already known, but he himself isn't sure about the third one.

The third secret being about Blaine.

So Kurt Hummel lay awake that night, partly because of this father's words about Blaine, and partly because of Blaine's words. A wing carrier with the last name of Anderson and Blaine's instructions for tomorrow. These ideas were tossed through his head throughout the night as he tossed and turned in his bed.

_This is nonsense,_ Kurt though at 1 am the next morning. He hadn't had the chance to sleep, thanks to his persistent brain. _I should really get to sleep._

Instead of rolling over and closing his eyes, Kurt sat up and stretched his wings. He decided to let the issue of his father's argument with the unknown Anderson slide. It may just let him sleep. He glanced around his room and realised that he had forgotten to close his curtains. Moonlight was streaming through the window, and it was probably another reason why Kurt couldn't sleep. He got out of his bed, crossed the room and pulled the material to shut out the light. When he was satisfied with the lack of light in his room, he slowly made his way back to his bed without bumping into his table or falling over. Then he jumped into bed as quietly as possible, landing on his stomach and burying his head into the pillows, with his wings flexed to the ceiling.

Kurt didn't realise that he had fallen asleep just five minutes later. It was a deep and dreamless sleep which left Kurt happy that he actually got some sleep the next morning.

When he woke up, he was still lying on his abdomen. Kurt rubbed his eyes and searched for the time. 6.30 am. With a gasp, he jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready. Blaine was arriving in half an hour, which left him next to no time to get ready. He rushed to his bathroom to brush his teeth and style his hair and wash his face and all of the necessary morning routines. Then he strode to his wardrobe to pick out his outfit for that day.

Today was a Tuesday, which meant that there were four more days to the end of the week, and to the end of the school year. He had always worn something simple on Tuesdays. Why? He honestly didn't know, but no-body seemed to care otherwise. While observing his collection of clothes, Kurt's mind wandered to Blaine. What did this new kid want with him? On the second day of knowing him? And so early in the morning, too!

Shaking his head to clear his head, Kurt focused on his clothes. Since Burt had advised him to keep hiding his wings, it meant that he would have to wear another jacket. Kurt groaned as he looked at his window. The sun was shining fiercely behind the curtains as broad rays of sunlight were trying to push through the edges. That meant that today was going to be a hot, fine da, and no-body except him would be wearing a jacket. But sometimes it was good to be different. He grabbed a light blue sleeveless hoodie which would serve as his jacket. Then he picked out a well-fitting white t-shirt and black shorts. Simple enough.

As he was putting this final arm into his hoodie, the doorbell rang. Kurt whipped his head towards the clock. 6.55 am. If it was Blaine, he was early. Kurt grabbed his bag and flew down the stairs. Luckily, the rest of the Hudmels were still sleeping, and Burt and Finn's combined snores were enough to mask Kurt's foot falls. Before he opened the door, Kurt checked his reflection in the hallway mirror, just to make sure that none of his feathers were sticking out. When he was satisfied, he opened the door.

His prediction was correct. Blaine was standing at the door, holding his motorcycle helmet in one arm. Kurt hadn't heard the motorcycle arrive. The rider was wearing a black leather jacket and a three-quarter long pair of jeans slung low. His wings were no-where to be seen.

"Aren't you hot?" asked Kurt as he observed Blaine's outfit. Blaine chuckled and moved forward and raised his free arm to lean against Kurt's door frame, where Kurt realised they were just inches from each other.

"I know I am." Blaine replied in a low voice with a wink. Kurt gave him a confused look, before understanding what he had just said and blushed.

"No! I mean- wait I can explain. Uhh..." Kurt looked down at his feet. He heard Blaine laugh again.

"Don't worry. I know what you mean." Kurt brought his head back up to look at Blaine. The visitor's hazel eyes shone with happiness. "This is fake, so more ventilation for me." Blaine explained while pointing at his jacket with the hand with the helmet.

_And it's hiding your wings._ Kurt thought to himself.

"You look nice," began Blaine. Kurt blushed and smiled at him. "So, are you ready?" Blaine gestured over his shoulder to the familiar blue motorcycle.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Grab your helmet and you'll see." Blaine turned around and walked to his motorcycle. Kurt hadn't been expecting this. He called for Blaine to wait, before closing the door and headed to his room to retrieve Blaine's helmet. He also wrote a quick letter to Burt and Carole, explaining his absence. Soon, he was out the door and next to Blaine, who had already put on his helmet and turned on his vehicle.

"What took you?" Blaine shouted over the noise of the engine. Kurt shrugged and put on the helmet, while mounting the blue mass of metal. Like the day before, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's mid-section. Blaine then pulled out of Kurt's drive way and thundered down the street.

Being on a motorcycle was one of the best experiences Kurt had ever had in his entire life. To add to it, he was on a motorcycle with Blaine. The boy who he has only known for one day. The boy with the perfect voice, perfect laugh, perfect smile, perfect everything. The boy who is a wing carrier. Kurt smiled in his helmet, knowing that Blaine wouldn't see him. He watched as Blaine skilfully weaved his way through the early morning peak-hour traffic. The scenery zipped by, from the leafy streets to the built-up city centre of Lima.

At last, they had stopped. Blaine cut the engine, pulled off his helmet and turned to face Kurt, who was still holding onto Blaine.

"Hey, we're here." Blaine said while he gently knocked on Kurt's helmet. Kurt released his hold on Blaine's waist and looked around to find that they were parked in front of a small cafe in the heart of the city. "I realised that since I've woken you up so early, I should at least provide you with breakfast."

"Blaine, are you sure they are even open? It looks like there isn't anybody in there." Kurt said as he took off the helmet. Blaine nodded and led the way towards the shop.

"On Sunday, I was allowed to explore the city a bit, and I ended up here. Apart from being open 24 hours a day, they have great coffee." As they approached the shop, Kurt noticed that it didn't have a name. "Yeah, I don't know what the name is either." Blaine said, as if he was reading Kurt's thought. Blaine opened the door and let Kurt go in first. Kurt giggled and walked in.

The interior of the cafe was cosy and felt like home. There were a few customers there already, all enjoying the quietness of the cafe before a hard day's work. The two boys joined the queue. They placed their orders (Medium drip for Blaine, Grande Non-Fat Mocha for Kurt) and took a seat near the back of the establishment. Blaine offered to pay, as he had requested for Kurt's presence so early in the morning, and that he must repay him. Kurt argued that Blaine didn't have to, but the shorter boy paid regardless.

The two boys drank their coffees silently. Kurt had to agree with Blaine; the coffee was delicious. Kurt liked to compare it with his companion's voice, they were both smooth and perfect. Kurt giggled quietly into his cup while Blaine gave him a puzzled look, before smiling to himself and looking into his own cup. They started talking about their favourite clothes, movies, actors and subjects. They talked and talked, both boys enjoying their bonding time with each other. Unfortunately, Kurt soon realised that they should be getting to school.

The journey to school was fast, and it was over too quickly in Kurt's opinion. Blaine parked his bike and they both walked to the main building. Blaine spotted Santana and Brittany together in their Cheerios uniforms, and the two boys quickly caught up to them.

"Santana, I just want to say sorry for yesterday," Blaine began in his gentlemanly act. Santana blinked, then laughed. "And I want to say thanks for keeping my gayness a secret." He added in a hushed tone.

"Hold up, hobbit." Santana held up one manicured hand in Blaine's face in a stop sign. "Don't go thanking anybody just yet. You do know what the conditions are, right?"

"I think I do. Kurt told me about the text you sent him last night," Blaine nodded in Kurt's direction, who nodded back. "And we think we know what your condition is."

"Oh yeah? What is it then?"

"Lets just say it has something to do with a closet." Blaine smiled sadly as Santana looked at the floor and nodded. "It's okay though. We'll keep your secret if you keep mine. That goes for you too, Brittany." Both girls looked at each other and nodded towards the boys, before turning around and leaving, pinkies linked.

"So that's it?" asked Kurt as he looked at Blaine, who shrugged his shoulders as he took off his fake leather jacket, revealing a red t-shirt underneath. Then the bell rang.

"Looks like I've got to go," Said Blaine. "Can't wait until you show me your skills." Kurt was confused.

"Show you what?"

"Don't you remember this morning when we were talking. You said that you were like a ninja." Blaine smirked playfully.

Then Kurt remembered that they had Gym Class that day.

* * *

><p>So that was chapter 8.<br>I'm sorry if I offend anyone with my lack of knowledge on the American Education system. Please bear with me. I don't live there. Feel free to point out any of next chapter:/

**Preview of next chapter:**  
>"Finn, I'm here." Kurt called out. "Can you just throw your jacket over the top?"<br>"Just make sure you catch it, okay? I don't want some weird-toilet-floor-disease on it."

See you on the 18th. :)


	9. Nine

Kurt stood frozen in his spot while Blaine waved goodbye to him and headed off to his home room, his strong wings unintentionally pointing at Kurt. He had forgotten about P.E. today. Kurt paled at the realisation of Blaine in his class. How was he supposed to hide his wings now? McKinley High had a P.E. uniform which was compulsory for all students to wear when participating in practical lessons. And they weren't allowed to wear their own jackets.

Kurt would have just made up an excuse not to participate in today's lesson, but he had already bailed out on more than a few lessons over the past year. Besides, he really wanted to try out the new agility set-up that coaches Bieste and Sylvester generously donated to the school. Finn had been talking about it over the weekend, and from what he had heard about it, this contraption was the perfect thing to test out his so-called 'ninja skills' on.

He also partly wanted to impress Blaine.

Ungluing his feet from the floor, Kurt made his way to his own homeroom. He would have to think of a way of showing his skills to Blaine, whilst hiding his wings at the same time. Kurt thought about it as he walked. Then he had an idea. First he had to find Finn. Luckily they were both in the same homeroom.

As he entered the classroom, he was greeted by, not one, but two icy cold tsunamis of artificially-coloured-and-flavoured and three-quarter melted slushies. This was not the way he wanted to start the second day of the week. And it definitely ruined his outfit. All the more reason to get Finn.

Kurt should have been sent reeling, but he was used to the routines. He didn't care anymore. Wiping the coloured syrup from his eyes, he looked up to face his attackers, who turned out to be the football players from yesterday, who shoved Kurt into his locker after school. They didn't say anything to Kurt, but with the scowls on their faces, Kurt could tell what they were thinking.

_Why are you still hanging with that new kid, fairy?_

_You're going to spread your gayness to him._

Kurt wanted to smirk. He knew that Blaine was already gay. But it didn't matter. He had to get out of these clothes before he got too cold. Kurt called out to Finn, who had witnessed the flavoured deluge on his step-brother. Finn had a look of revenge on his face, which was aimed at the football players, but it quickly went away when Kurt called for him.

With Finn, Kurt quickly stopped at his locker to get his P.E. uniform. He would usually keep a spare change of clothes in his locker, but he had forgotten to replace them after the last time he got dumped on. Sighing, he turned to Finn.

"Could I borrow your letterman jacket for today?" asked Kurt as the step-brothers made their way to the nearest toilet.

"Um... sure. Just wait here. Let me get it first." And with that Finn ran out of the bathroom. Kurt laughed. Finn didn't even know what was going on. He washed his face, rinsed his hair, changed out of his sticky outfit and put on his uniform. His wings were finally free. Kurt observed them in the mirror. Fortunately, they were not stained with food colouring, unlike his poor clothes, but they were immaterial to humans and their actions, so he shouldn't have had to worry in the first place.

Kurt started rinsing out his clothes under the tap at the sink as he thought about his plan. Football players and Cheerios were allowed to wear the standard issue jacket of that team during P.E. Of course, if anyone else possessed one of them, which was no-one, they were allowed to wear it too. Kurt figured that the letterman jackets that football players were had quite thick material, which would block his wings going through. The thickness of the material may restrict his movement, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Hey Blaine! How are you finding your second day here?" Kurt froze. Finn's voice was muffled by the door and the running water. If Blaine were to come in right now, he would see Kurt's wings. Quickly, Kurt grabbed his stained clothes and locked himself in a cubicle.

"It's going well, thanks Finn!" Blaine's voice echoed through the bathroom, accompanied by the squeaking of the door being opened. "And why are you coming here? With your jacket on such a warm day, I may add? And why is this tap on?"

"Kurt got slushied just as he walked into homeroom today and he requested for my jacket, so here I am." Kurt heard Blaine intake a sharp breath and auld have been Blaine nodding his head in sympathetic understanding, or Finn transferring his jacket from one arm to another. "Where did he go?" Kurt flattened his wings straight along his back. He had to reply or else Finn would leave with the jacket.

"Finn, I'm here." Kurt called out. "Can you just throw your jacket over the top?"

"Just make sure you catch it, okay? I don't want some weird-toilet-floor-disease on it." Kurt tried not to laugh and caught the piece of thick material. He quickly put it on, checked that his wings were hidden, and unlocked the door.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said softly. Kurt had forgotten he was there, and jumped slightly when he heard the boy speak. He felt embarrassed that he looked like what he did right now. Wet, unstyled hair. Simple, loose white t-shirt with 'McKinley High School Physical Education Department' stenciled in red across the chest, andred shorts which made up the P.E. uniform. Slightly-too-big letterman jacket. Kurt imagined that he looked like a girl who left her clothes at her boyfriend's house and just threw on anything she could find. Except that he wasn't a girl and he didn't have a boyfriend... Yet.

"Um... Hey." Kurt replied quickly. "Just ignore me. I'm trying to get rid of some coloured tsunami from my hair." He said with a laugh before turning towards the still-running tap. "Thanks for the jacket, Finn. I'll talk to you later?" Kurt hoped that the tall teen understood what he meant. A sign of realisation spread on Finn's face momentarily, before the football player nodded, mumbled a 'bye' and reached for the door.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." And with that, Finn pulled open the door and walked out. Kurt nodded to no-one in particular and re-directed his gaze to the mirror, to find Blaine still looking at him. Well, Blaine was actually looking at Kurt's back, right where his wings would have been. Kurt quickly turned around.

"Why are you still here?" Kurt asked Blaine, who hadn't realised that Kurt turned around and was currently staring at Kurt's chest. The shorter boy blinked, looked up at Kurt, laughed nervously, then rushed out the door, which left Kurt staring into the space that Blaine had just occupied.

Kurt sighed and went on with fixing his appearance. After a few more minutes, he was satisfied with his work. He packed up and exited the bathroom.

The rest of the morning went un-eventfully, to Kurt's relief. The football players didn't bother him, although they did shoot him some disgusted looks, probably because he was wearing Finn's jacket, and that they thought that Kurt would infect it, but other than that, they were civilised.

Eventually, lunch time rolled around, which meant that Kurt would see Blaine again. Hopefully whatever had swept over Blaine while they were in the bathroom had left. Kurt shivered at how unresponsive Blaine was. Then a thought struck his mind. Maybe Blaine had seen his wings. Maybe Finn's jacket wasn't thick enough. Quickly Kurt looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief that he couldn't see his wings. Maybe Blaine was surprised at what Kurt was wearing. Or maybe Kurt was just thinking too much about it. He decided that he was and left that matter for later.

Kurt sat down at the New Direction's usual table, in between Mercedes and Rachel. Blaine was on the opposite side of the table, repeatedly poking his plastic fork into his fish as he had an intent staring competition with the chips.

"What's wrong with Blaine?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

"I don't know. We've tried asking him, but he would just say that he's tired." Kurt looked back at Blaine, who was now looking at Kurt. Kurt opened his mouth to ask Blaine what was wrong, when Rachel cut in.

"Blaine, are you sure you're alright? You haven't really eaten and I know that fish and chips are your favourite, because I heard you saying it was in homeroom today, and you should really eat that because I heard that the fish oil is really good for your vocal chords. Since I'm vegan, I have to restrict eating such foods, but I'm always trying to increase my intake of Omega-3 to make sure that my voice is always 100% and-"

"Okay Rachel. I think Blaine's got the point." Kurt smiled in Blaine's direction, which earned him a small grin in return. Something wasn't right about Blaine. "Hey Blaine, why don't we take a walk? Get ready for P.E.?" The other boy nodded and picked up his holey plate of food.

Once they had disposed of their food and exited the courtyard, Kurt followed Blaine to his locker in silence, while the other boy retrieved his sports' uniform. Getting the point, Kurt then led the way to the change rooms, so that Blaine could change.

"Blaine, why are you so quiet? Did something happen this morning when we got to school? You were fine at the coffee shop..." Kurt drifted off. Blaine shrugged as his wings were flexed at attention.

"Never mind about me, Kurt, I'm fine. I just forgot that Ohio is completely different to California, so I'm just upset that I can't do some things that I had done there, here." Kurt nodded in understanding. They reached the change rooms and both went inside. Blaine then took his shirt off, and didn't seem to mind Kurt being present while he changed.

Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine's body. In Kurt's opinion, like Blaine's other attributes, his body was perfect. Slightly tanned and toned. Kurt blushed and realised that he had been staring at Blaine's bare torso for a while, so he quickly averted his stare and headed towards the exit.

"Um... I'll let you change in here. When you're finished, just come outside." Blaine nodded as Kurt left.

Outside, Kurt leaned on the lockers opposite to the change rooms and promptly slid to the floor. He buried his head in his hands and let his mind wander to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Again, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes about the American education system. There is only so much information that the internet can give you. :( If there are any mistakes, again, please feel free to point them out. I'm not sure if omega-3 is actually beneficial for the vocal chords. :

**Preview of next chapter:**  
>"You expect me to go on that thing?" Kurt shrieked as he pointed at the structure. "It could fall down at any moment!"<p>

Next chapter should be up on the 22nd. :D


	10. Ten

Kurt was semi-aware of the footsteps coming down the hall. Judging by the heavy thuds, he deducted that it was one of the football players, probably coming to pick on him. Kurt heard them stop right next to him, and braced himself for impact.

"Bro, are you alright?" Kurt heard Finn say above him as he felt a giant hand on his shoulder. Kurt immediately relaxed. He raised his head to look at Finn, who had a worried look on his face. "Mercedes said that you left with Blaine for Gym class or something..."

"Thanks Finn, but I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Blaine to finish changing." Kurt nodded his head towards the change rooms on the opposite side of the hall. Finn looked over his shoulder to look at the entrance, then removed his hand and sat down next to Kurt, leaning against the lockers. There was a moment of silence between the step-brothers. "I guess I have to tell you about why I wanted your jacket?" Finn nodded.

"Does this have something to do with Blaine?" Finn asked before Kurt could start talking. Kurt looked down before starting to trace circles in the floor with his finger.

"Yeah, it does. Listen. I told dad about this yesterday, but you cannot tell anyone. Especially Rachel. Got it?" Kurt whispered urgently. With wide eyes, Finn nodded quickly. "Blaine is a wing carrier, like dad and I." Kurt said in a hushed tone. He didn't know if Blaine could hear him from inside the change rooms, so he had to keep quiet. "He is also gay, but I didn't tell dad that. Anyways, I'm trying to hide my wings, thus using your jacket because it's thick enough to block the wings, from Blaine because he's new and I don't want him finding out that I'm one too."

"But why do you want to hide them? It's not like Blaine's going to hate you. In fact, if you hide your wings and show him later, he may be angry at you because you hid them from him. Aren't you two like best friends or something?" Finn stated quietly, knowing that Blaine might hear their discussion.

"Dad said that he had an argument with a man with the last name of Anderson, and I have a feeling that Blaine and this man are related somehow. If they were, and Blaine told this man, who knows what could happen to me or dad." Kurt shivered slightly. "And no, we're not 'best friends or something', I'm just being a good person and showing him around, that s all." Finn gave Kurt a small smirk and playful shove on the shoulder, as if saying 'as if'. Kurt poked his tongue at Finn, who laughed.

Blaine chose that moment to exit the change rooms. He saw Kurt with his tongue out and Finn laughing, and thought about those times when he did that with his brother. A small, sad smile appeared on the new student's face as he recalled those memories. The laughter died down as Kurt and Finn noticed Blaine.

"Good, you've finished changing," Kurt observed with a grin. "Where do you want to go now?" Blaine moved towards the brothers on the ground and held out a hand towards Kurt, gesturing him to hold on. Kurt held onto the outstretched hand and was pulled up. Kurt swore that there was a spark between his and Blaine's hands as they touched. He looked at Blaine, who was looking at Finn. Together, Kurt and Blaine helped Finn up.

Just as about Finn turned to leave, Kurt caught him by the shoulder. "Don't tell dad about Blaine being gay, okay?" Kurt whispered to Finn, who gave Kurt a thumbs-up. Finn ambled away, and Kurt turned back to Blaine, whose wings were visible behind their carrier.

"What were you talking about?" asked Blaine.

"You know, brotherly stuff."

"I see." Silence.

"Hey why don't we go to the Gym first? No-one's going to be there, so we can try out the new equipment first. How about that?" Blaine gave Kurt a small smile and followed him to the sports hall.

They entered the hall, and right in the middle was a structure which resembled a scaffolding tower. Kurt stared at the contraption. It wasn't new, and it definitely didn't meet his expectations. He had imagined the agility set-up to be shiny and strong, and looking a bit more like something you can find in a playground, with monkey bars and fireman poles and all the bells and whistles, but instead, they got this. a dull grey, three-storey, scaffolding tower.

"So, you going to show me your skills?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurt looked at Blaine, then back at the contraption, then back at the boy again.

"You expect me to go on that thing?" Kurt shrieked as he pointed at the structure. "It could fall down at any moment!"

Blaine laughed loudly. "And you were the one who wanted to come here to test it out, I recall. And you were pretty enthusiastic about it, too." Kurt pouted, but internally, he was relieved that Blaine had reverted to his normal self.

"Fine, Mr Recall. I'll show you my skills." Kurt smirked at Blaine, before launching himself at the tower of metal.

He sprinted towards one of the sides and jumped to catch one of the horizontal bars. Kurt let himself gain momentum, before releasing one hand to reach for another bar. He swung his legs around to perch on another bar, before standing up and launching himself upwards again. He caught another bar and brought his feet up so that his knees acted as hooks to allow him to let go and hang upside down. He made sure that he was still wearing Finn's jacket and that it was covering his back, before smiling innocently at Blaine.

"What do you think?" Asked Kurt from his upside down position. Blaine gave Kurt what looked like an awed look, before Kurt sat up and started to climb the structure again.

Kurt reached the middle platform and punched the air with his fists, before raising an eyebrow at Blaine, who clapped and smiled.

"Okay, you've proved yourself. You can come down now." Blaine laughed from the ground.

"Are you kidding me? Once I start, I can't stop until I reach the top!" A large grin appeared on Kurt's face, before he turned around to proceed to reach the last platform.

"Kurt! It looks unsafe, like it's shaking." Blaine called with a worried tone. "It could fall, you know? Ahh... You should come down!" But the determined boy kept climbing the scaffolding like if he had done it a million times before. However, as Kurt neared the top, the shakier the structure became.

Eventually, Kurt reached the top, but instead of standing on the platform inside the metal bars, he climbed onto the bars surrounding the platform, so if he fell, there was nothing to hold him back.

"Woohoo! I'm the king of the world!" Kurt pumped his fists in the air, almost touching the ceiling of the hall. It was amazing that Kurt had that much balance for a human, Blaine admired, but he was getting worried.

"Okay, you should really come down now. I don't want you to fall." Blaine said, with the worry evident in his voice. Kurt just grinned down at Blaine. The lights in the hall illuminated his face, which made his features look like they were glowing.

"Hey, I'm fine here, Blaine, so don't worry about me." Kurt shouted as the structure shook more.

"No, really, I think you should-"

"Hey fairy! What are you doing? Trying to fly?" Sneered a voice from the other side of the hall. Kurt froze at the voice. He lowered his arms and tried to look for the football player.

"No, in fact. I was just testing if this structure could hold my weight. You know, I bet you can't even get up here without breaking the metal!" Kurt sarcastically spat.

The football player scowled and rushed forward toward the scaffolding. He grabbed one of the legs and started to shake it, making the structure sway and shake even more than before. Kurt let out a scared cry as he was rapidly losing his balance. Blaine was stuck frozen in his spot. He didn't know what to do. If Kurt fell, then he could die. Blaine couldn't let that happen.

With a burst of energy, Blaine flew towards the scaffolding, wings out behind him to maximise his aerodynamics.

Then, Kurt fell.

Blaine froze when he saw Kurt start falling. He couldn't lift his legs. Blaine started panicking and his heart started pounding like crazy. He was just one metre away from Kurt's landing spot, and he couldn't get there to catch the falling human. Then, it was like time froze. Kurt's body became trapped in mid-air and the football player's face was captured in a mixture of enjoyment and anger. Blaine felt disgusted towards the football player, but he stared at Kurt's supine form above him.

He reached out and pulled Kurt towards him. Blaine embraced Kurt's body, and willed his heart to return to normal speed. Soon enough, time started to play normally again.

The football player was still shaking the tower, but Kurt found himself tight in an embrace. He looked behind him to find that the arms belonged to Blaine. Blaine's head was on Kurt's shoulder, and was sending the bully a sharp glare. Kurt took a peek at Blaine's wings to see that they were flexed, feathers looking like knives, like his dad's the night before. Kurt shivered. Then he blushed. He had just realised that it was Blaine that was holding him. And that he wasn't actually dead from falling off the tower. He smiled to himself, before redirecting his focus to the football player.

It wasn't until two minutes later that the football player noticed that Kurt and Blaine were staring at him. Blaine had his arms around Kurt in a sign of protection, his wings, though invisible to humans, were barred with each feather gleaming like a blade. The bully stared mouth open in dumbstruck at the two boys for two reasons. One: Kurt should have hit the floor, and two: the new kid had his arms around the gay kid. He stopped shaking the scaffold and released the leg, before backing out of the Gym and running towards his team mates.

Kurt and Blaine sighed in relief. Then they realised what position they were in. Quickly, they jumped apart, looking in opposite directions and taking deep breaths to calm themselves down.

Kurt turned towards Blaine, who had his back turned towards Kurt. He cleared his throat and Blaine froze. "Um... Thanks for saving me. I should have listened to you." Blaine turned around so that he was looking at Kurt. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Kurt looked down to his shoes and tears started to fall freely onto the Gym floor. "I'm sorry." He said in a small, broken voice. "I won't bother you anymore." And with that, Kurt bolted out of the sports hall.

Blaine stretched out his hand after Kurt, trying to reach out to him again, but Blaine's feet were stuck. He dropped his hand slowly and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Wait..." He fell to the floor, his mind never leaving Kurt.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Reviews are appreciated. :D<br>Regarding Blaine's time freeze, it's NOT a special ability that wing carriers have, it's just a general feeling that normal people get when their heart starts pumping, you know, like adrenalin and all that biology stuff?

**Preview of next chapter:**  
>The group of loud students were bunched in smaller sub-groups, gossiping and laughing, ignoring anything and everything around them.<p>

Next chapter comes out on the 25th. See you soon :D


	11. Eleven

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch time and the beginning of last period. All the students in Blaine's class were all rushing to the change rooms, where they just hung around until the coach came to get them. Blaine was left in the hall by himself, stuck by the metal structure, replaying the events of the past few minutes.

He looked up at the scaffolding with a sad look. This thing almost caused the death of his friend. His first friend in his new life.

_"I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore."_ Blaine's heart broke when he heard Kurt say that. The amount of emotion in those two sentences was so thick, that even a deaf man could hear it.

Then Blaine slammed his fist into the floor, a echo of his action resonated around the hall. He had just lost his first friend. He had scared the poor human with his possessiveness and over-display of protection. Blaine hit the floor again, swearing as he did so. Why did he want to save Kurt?

_It's because you like him,_ a voice in Blaine's head said. _You want him. You need him..._ The voice drifted away. Blaine let out a cry of frustration and buried his head in his hands.

Kurt was just a human, and all wing carriers knew that they couldn't be entirely happy if they were to love a human. It was the special connection between carriers which kept them together, even through tough times. Blaine thought he had felt those feelings with Kurt, but he was just a normal person, a human being without wings. What would Kurt think if Blaine told him he had wings? Would the other boy think he was crazy? And might probably wouldn't speak to Blaine anymore. He let out a groan. He just wanted to be with Kurt, to hold him and to protect him, despite all of those wing carrier morals.

He wanted to love Kurt, and to be loved back.

Blaine wouldn't deny he had feelings for Kurt. In fact, from the first moment they locked eyes, Blaine swore there was a spark between them. And earlier that day too, when Blaine reached out to pull Kurt up from the floor, his hand tingled just slightly after they released hands. But he could have just been imagining those sensations.

Soon, his class and the coach had arrived. The group of loud students were bunched in smaller sub-groups, gossiping and laughing, ignoring anything and everything around them. The coached clapped their hands and tried to get the students' attentions, but failed miserably. They shook their head, and walked off to collect some equipment. Blaine got off the floor and walked towards the exit of the hall. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

Blaine walked through the empty halls, trying to figure out what to do next. He decided to keep the P.E. uniform on, as he wasn't bothered to change out of them. He let his wings become barred, displaying the edge he was feeling.

He loved his wings. Sure, he may be the only ones around here with them, but they were his companions and he could never lose them. His parents had often told him that the only things that wing carriers could trust were their wings. They don't have a mind of their own, so they could never betray you.

The new student dawdled through the school grounds and eventually made it to the courtyard. He looked up to the clear sky above and sighed. He made his way across the deserted area to the now abandoned New Directions table. Blaine sat down and gazed up to the sky once again. Then, he pulled out his phone and attempted to text Kurt.

However, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. Blaine turned towards the thing, to find a flurry of what looked like white feathers turn a corner on a flight of stairs. The student stared at that spot for a while, even though the feathers had disappeared. He shook his head slightly, telling himself that he just imagined it. He refocused his concentration to his phone, and started to compose a message:

**Hey Kurt. You don't have to be sorry about what happened in the Gym. I just wanted to help you. I just want to know if you're alright. - Blaine**

Blaine put his phone down and rested his head on the table. His wings were flexed and swaying gently in the breeze. He closed his eyes and though about Kurt.

Kurt. Kurt's eyes. Kurt's voice. Kurt's laugh. Blaine smiled to himself. He wondered how Kurt thought about him.

Blaine stayed in that position until the bell rang for end of school. He checked his phone to see that Kurt hadn't replied to him. Blaine felt his heart sink. He sent another text:

**I know we don't have glee today, so do you want a lift home? If you do, meet me at my motorcycle and I'm leaving in 20 minutes. - Blaine**

He put away his phone and got up from the table. Blaine stopped at his locker to sort out his possessions, before heading towards his Yamaha. Blaine hoped that Kurt was there, waiting for Blaine, but instead, he found that one of the helmets was missing, and in its place was a post-it note:

**Blaine, I took your helmet because I know how much you hate carrying it. I'll keep it for now. Thank you and sorry. - Kurt**

Blaine turned around, expecting Kurt to stand there with his helmet, but he only saw the neighbouring car. He checked the time and realised that it was 25 minutes after he had sent his last message. Blaine looked around for Kurt once more, before frowning and mounting his motorcycle and strapping on his helmet. He pulled out of the McKinley parking lot and headed home.

Blaine lived close to Kurt, but didn't want to tell him in case it made him sound like a stalker. Once he arrived home, he whipped out his phone to check for messages, disappointed to find that there were none. The boy trudged up the stairs to his room and collapsed on his bed. He sent another text to Kurt, wanting him to reply, and hoped that tomorrow would be better than today.

Unfortunately, the next day was just as bad. Blaine saw Kurt around school, but the other boy ignored him. They had glee practice after school, but Kurt didn't go. Finn said that Kurt said something about helping his dad out at the garage. Blaine understood, but didn't believe it.

"Mr Schue, may I say something?" Puck raised his hand.

"Sure. Go ahead." Puck stood up and made his way to the front of the room.

"Since it's the end of the year, I think we should have a party, just for the New Directions." Everyone in the room cheered, including Mr Schue. Blaine laughed and thought about what Kurt was missing out on. "It's on Saturday from 3 o'clock onwards at my place. Okay, got it?" Everyone shared nods and excited looks. "Finn, tell Kurt, would you?" Finn nodded.

"Okay thanks Puckerman." Mr Schue said as he made his way to where Puck was standing. Puck resumed his seat and listened to Mr Schue.

Blaine tuned out of the conversation and thought about Kurt. The other boy would be there, right? Blaine certainly hoped so.

Soon, the bell rang again and the New Directions left to go home. Rachel and Mercedes approached Blaine.

"Do you know where Kurt is? We need his help to pick out our outfits for Saturday's party." Mercedes stated. Blaine shrugged.

"Why are you asking me? You should ask Finn." He said as he pointed to the boy in question.

"But aren't you two close?" Mercedes ask with Rachel nodding her head vigorously.

Blaine took time to think about that. "No. We've only known each other for three days, and he didn't even talk to me today, so..." he drifted off.

Rachel sent a look towards Mercedes, who shrugged in return. "Okay. We'll go ask Finn then. Bye."

"Bye." Blaine said with one arm raised in a frozen wave. He deflated, mounted his motorcycle, then went home, always thinking about Kurt.

* * *

><p>If you didn't realise already, this was in Blaine's POV. I'm not really happy with this, but I wrote it in the early hours of the morning, so hey.<p>

**Preview of next chapter:**  
>Finn tried to wave his hand in front of Kurt's face, scare him, anything to get Kurt alert without touching him, because Finn knew that if he laid even one finger on Kurt's clothes, he would be punished by the boy himself.<p>

See you on the 29th. Bye!


	12. Twelve

When Finn got home on Wednesday, he found Kurt curled up sitting on the couch, still in his outfit of the day. Finn was worried about Kurt. He had barely said anything to Finn since Monday, and he didn't even go to Glee Club meeting today. And he hadn't been talking to Blaine since yesterday either. Finn let his eyes stay on Kurt's passive body as he dumped his bag.

This wasn't the first time he'd seen Kurt like this. The last time was when Kurt had been pushed into his locker, slushied and been taunted with cringe-worthy names and threats all in the space of ten seconds. Later that day, when Finn asked his step-brother if he was alright, Kurt immediately burst into tears and Finn let him cry on his shoulder while Kurt unleashed his feelings on Finn's team mates. The taller teen understood where he was coming from, but couldn't really do anything to help the sobbing boy.

Finn snapped out of his memory as he heard Kurt shift on the seat. He crossed over to the couch to look at Kurt. The boy's eyes seemed to be glazed over, like if the lights were on but no-one was home. Finn wanted to help Kurt; he looked so lost.

"Kurt." Finn softly called. He got no response. "Kurt." He tried again, a little louder, but still got no movement. "Kurt!" He practically shouted at his brother. It didn't work. Finn tried to wave his hand in front of Kurt's face, scare him, anything to get Kurt alert without touching him, because Finn knew that if he laid even one finger on Kurt's clothes, he would be punished by the boy himself. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Finn took a deep breath to brace himself for what could happen. Slowly, he reached out a hand and placed it on Kurt's shoulder. Nothing happened. Finn called Kurt's name again, still with no response.

"KURT!" Finn shook Kurt gently, then placed his other hand on Kurt's other shoulder and shook him more forcefully. Finn stilled his actions and crouched to become eye-level with Kurt. After a few seconds, Kurt blinked and his eyes re-focused. He looked at Finn and tears began to form in his eyes. Finn then crushed Kurt in a strong, comforting hug to make his step-brother feel better while Kurt burst out crying and Finn patted his back. Though Finn knew about Kurt's wings, he was unaware that he was actually patting where his wings were coming out of his back.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like a lifetime, not that it felt bad or slow. It made Kurt feel like Finn would always be there if he was down, like if they were real brothers; always there for each other no matter the situation. Kurt, calmed down but still crying, slowly pulled away from Finn, who was still crouched on the floor. As soon as Kurt pulled away, Finn joined Kurt on the couch, sitting side-by-side with one arm around the distraught-looking boy.

Sobs echoed through the house and Finn was thankful that Burt nor Carole wasn't home to see Kurt. They would certainly keep asking the poor boy why he was crying and if everything was alright at school and if the bullies kept harassing him and all that. That would probably only make Kurt even more distressed, resulting in isolation and probably depression, or whatever that pamphlet said in Miss Pillsbury's office that Finn had to read the other day. While Finn continued patting Kurt's back, he scrunched up his face to think about what that piece of paper had said. It could help him with Kurt. However, he knew that when Kurt was ready to talk, he will talk. And it wouldn't take that long for the floodgates to open.

Soon enough, Kurt's sobs turned into sniffs, and those sniffs slowly disappeared as Kurt told Finn about what happened the day before.

Kurt skimmed over Blaine's invitation in the morning, which led Blaine and Kurt getting coffee in the city, then going to school. Finn nodded and recalled the letter that Kurt had left. Kurt then explained how Blaine had remembered Kurt's claim of 'being a ninja', and would like to see Kurt's skills. He briefly covered the slushie incident, as Finn was there and knew what had happened. Then, he explained what happened in the bathroom.

"He didn't do anything to you when I left, did he?" Asked Finn anxiously.

"No, he didn't." Kurt stated. Finn was about to say something, but Kurt continued. "He actually didn't do anything. He was just staring at my back, like where my wings were. I turned around and he hadn't noticed, so he ended up staring at my chest, but that doesn't matter. I asked him why he was still there, and then he just rushed out of the bathroom."

"Do you think he saw your wings?" Kurt shook his head. Finn gestured for Kurt to keep going with his recount.

Kurt explained how Blaine was silent and gloomy during lunch, then told Finn how he suggested to Blaine to change into his P.E. uniform, thus Finn meeting Kurt in front on the change rooms.

"He didn't-" Finn began.

"No, of course not. He was just changing and he took his shirt off in front of me." Kurt blushed at the image of Blaine's body. "I wanted to give him some privacy, so I left him alone."

The smaller boy then prepared himself for the next part.

"Do you remember how you were going on about the new agility set-up in the sports hall?" Kurt asked Finn.

"Yeah, but what's that gotta- wait no. You didn't-" Kurt nodded solemnly. "You should have told me, man. It wasn't even finished! That thing could fall down at any moment." Kurt gave a small laugh.

"That was what I said, but I climbed it without a second thought."

"Was Blaine with you?"

"He was. It wasn't his fault though!" Kurt became panicked. Finn furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What wasn't Blaine's fault? You climbing the unstable tower?"

"That, and something else..." Kurt drifted off.

"Come on, Kurt. You can trust me. I won't tell mom and Burt if you don't want me to."

Kurt sighed and braced himself.

"Okay. Once I got to the top, a football player came into the sports hall. He called me a fairy and started shaking the tower. I lost my balance and fell off." By now, Kurt had tears in his eyes once again. Finn wanted to say something, but realised that Kurt still had to finish. "One second, I felt I was falling, the next second, I was safe on the ground, being protected by Blaine." Kurt recalled Blaine's feathers, as they had looked sharp enough to cut through diamonds. He shivered. Finn put his hand on Kurt's shoulder in a sign of support. "I don't know how he did it, but I felt like it was my fault and that he didn't need to save me."

"Did the football player go away?" Finn asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, he did." Kurt said, and then paused.

"Why are you avoiding us though? You do know that we had glee club on today?"

"After the jock went away, I told Blaine that I was sorry and that I wouldn't bother him again, so I'm trying to give him room. However, I'm not trying to avoid you guys, I just want to think about... things."

"But what did Blaine say?"

"He didn't," Kurt began. "Because I ran away after I said that." Finn stared at Kurt. He had never seen that side of him before. Blaine must be really different to Kurt than Finn had expected.

Finn looked at Kurt. He was looking down his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs, thinking about... something. Finn didn't want to dwell on this subject any longer. Kurt looked better than he had before they had started, which was good.

"So you okay now?"

"Yep, thanks Finn." Kurt looked up and smiled. Finn grinned back in his signature lopsided style, relieved that Kurt was fine for now.

"If you have anything to talk about, you know where to find me." Finn said as he stood up to retrieve his bag and go to his room. Kurt nodded and watched Finn as he climbed the stairs. Moments later, Finn reappeared, back-tracking down the stairs.

"One thing you missed at glee club meeting today," began Finn. "Puck's having an end-of-year party for the New Directions at his place on Saturday. I'm sure everyone is going, probably even Mr Schue. Do you want to go?" Kurt thought about it for a while, before finally nodding his head. "Cool, I'll text Puck that you're going." Finn disappeared up the stairs once again.

Kurt looked down to the carpeted floor, sighed and closed his eyes. He felt much better now that he had told Finn what had happened on Tuesday. His wings were stretched out behind him, piercing through the sofa, leaving no trace of damage. He didn't want for Blaine to rescue him like that. Nor did he expect the football player to interrupt his feeling of exhilaration. Kurt shivered at the memory of him falling. Then he blushed when he remembered how Blaine was holding him.

Kurt then panicked. What if Blaine had felt Kurt's wings when he was holding him? His secret would be revealed, and Blaine may be angry at the taller boy for hiding his wings from him. But Blaine could be angry at him already, with Kurt running away and not apologising more.

He folded up his wings and started heading to his room.

_I might as well prepare an outfit for Saturday,_ the boy thought as he climbed the stairs.

Kurt checked his phone to see that he had many new messages, all from Mercedes and Rachel, asking him where he was and if he could help them for Saturday. He laughed to himself, and quickly replied to both of them that he was at home and, yes, he would help them for Saturday. Kurt hoped that this diva get-together would help him move his mind off Blaine and the accident.

The rest of the week went on agonisingly slow. Kurt still had to try to stay away from Blaine, in case the other boy was angry at him and decided that they needed to have a talk, which was the last thing Kurt needed. For the last two days of the year, Kurt tried his best not to think or look at Blaine. His feelings towards the other boy had grown since the last time they had spoken, which was when Kurt decided to run from his saviour. The perfect wing carrier that Blaine was didn't deserve such a clumsy and flamboyant carrier that Kurt was, he sometimes thought.

_But distance makes the heart grow fonder, doesn't it?_ was the hopeful optimistic thought which always seemed to follow the previous thought.

Kurt had tried to not look at Blaine for the last two days. He didn't want to, but deep down inside, his heart was telling him that he needed to. Sometimes he would catch a glimpse of Blaine's face as they would pass each other in the hallways as they were changing classes. Sometimes, the two boys would even lock eyes for a moment, but instead of seeing anger in Blaine's eyes, Kurt saw that he was sad and broken. Even though the other boy would plaster on a fake smile to please everyone, Kurt knew that something had triggered Blaine to be like this. The smile was on his face, but it wasn't in his eyes. Blaine could trick anyone, but not Kurt, who had noticed that Blaine's wings were drooping and lifeless as he walked, instead of the strong, firm wings that Kurt had first seen.

He was puzzled. Kurt thought about Blaine's sadness as he sat alone during lunchtimes underneath the bleachers near the oval. He was doing this to give Blaine some space. When everyone else, especially Mercedes and Rachel, asked him why he wasn't joining them, he would just say that he was busy, which wasn't entirely a lie. He had been concentrating very hard on why Blaine was acting like he was. Blaine had every right to be angry at Kurt.

Finally, Friday came to an end. Kurt attended the last glee club meeting of the year, only to find Blaine sitting in Kurt's normal seat. As soon as Kurt walked into the choir room, Mercedes rushed up to Kurt and gave him a bone crushing hug, as if he had left them for weeks and this was his first time back. He noticed that Blaine's wings had been raised to their original height, and that they were glowing. Kurt looked at Blaine from over Mercedes' shoulder. Blaine looked at Kurt with a small smile. Kurt was surprised. Blaine shouldn't be smiling at him.

"Okay, looks like everyone is here," Mr Schue began as he clapped his hands. "Kurt, looks like you're back. Take a seat." Kurt walked towards Blaine and took the seat next to him. Blaine looked over to smile, which Kurt returned in a smaller version. "Were you told about Puck's party, Kurt?" Mr Schue asked. Kurt told the Spanish teacher that he had, while Finn was nodding his head, and that he would be attending. A series of 'whoop's were let out by the New Directions, and Kurt smiled. They were family.

"Good. Now, everyone, we need to plan some activities..." Kurt let Mr Schue drift on. He started to reconsider his outfit, as Kurt had caught Mr Schue saying the words 'everyone' and 'swimming pool'. Did Puck have a pool? A swimming pool meant swimming, and swimming meant being wet. Kurt gulped for two reasons. One, his idea for his outfit would have to be scraped, and two, everyone was going to be there. In a pool. Which included Blaine.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<br>Woah longest chapter yet! This was originally going to have the party in it as well, but it's too long already.

**Preview of next chapter:**  
>Finn decided to go over to Puck's house a few hours earlier to help set up, but Kurt suspected that Finn just wanted to play against Puck on whatever new-fangled video game console that Puck owned.<p>

Next chapter out on the 2nd. See you next month! :P


	13. Thirteen

By Saturday morning, Kurt was able to breath easily again. Apart from reorganising his outfit, Mercedes and Rachel thought that their original clothes were suitable enough for Puck's New Directions pool party, which meant that Kurt didn't have to redesign two more outfits.

It was only 9 o'clock in the morning, but Kurt knew it was going to be a marvellous day. The sun was shining brightly, there was a gentle, refreshing breeze in the wind and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He grinned to himself. He knew that his clothes would out shine everyone else's.

Of course, he had thought about his problem, that is, his wings. Even though he wasn't planning to go into the pool, it was more than likely that he would be dragged in by Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, or any of the New Directions before the party was up. He told himself to be careful when being around by the pool. If he did happen to get pulled in, he would just have to change into a dry set of clothes and wear a spare jacket which he told Finn to bring in his backpack.

But what about before falling into the pool? Wasn't he going to wear a jacket then? Kurt had thought that through, and decided that, since it was such a fine day, that he was to forgo such a restricting article of clothing. Besides, he had an idea.

He had only done this twice before, but he knew it worked. From inside of one of his desk drawers, he withdrew a coil of bandage which was given by Carole. Since she was part of the family, she knew about Kurt's wings, and thought that sometimes, if he didn't want to wear a jacket, he could bind his wings to his body, temporarily making them part of his back. Kurt had tried it out, with the assistance of Carole, and rejoiced when he found out that it had worked. Even though it was a little tight around his chest, his wings didn't feel any discomfort from the material.

Kurt called for Carole, and within seconds, she was at his door. He quickly explained what he wanted to do, and she nodded as she took the bandage from his hands. Carole unfurled the material as Kurt quickly took off his shirt. If it were many months ago, when they had just become a family, Kurt would have hesitated and blushed while slowly taking his shirt off, but he had grown more and more confident in front of his step-mother.

Carole smiled at him as they started to bind his wings. It was a simple but tedious task as Carole didn't know where the boys wings were, but with the use of teamwork and precision, they got the job done within ten minutes. Kurt thanked Carole and she exited the room, which left Kurt by himself to prepare for the party which was scheduled to start in seven hours.

Finn decided to go over to Puck's house a few hours earlier to help set up, but Kurt suspected that Finn just wanted to play against Puck on whatever new-fangled video game console that Puck owned. Finn asked Kurt if he wanted a lift, which Kurt accepted, and they made their way to Rachel's house, as Finn had promised to pick her up, before heading over to the Puckerman residence.

At 1 o'clock, they arrived at what seemed to be a cross between a mansion and an apartment block. It was big and grand, yet angular in the fashion of a shared building. Puck greeted Kurt, Rachel and Finn at the front door, telling them that they were the first ones to arrive. Kurt asked Puck if his parents were in, which the mohawked boy replied in the negative, stating that they were having a 'weekend to themselves'. Kurt nodded in understanding, before Puck ran up a grand set of stairs, yelling to Finn that he was going to race him to his room so that they could start their video game match. Finn shouted in disapproval at Puck's head start, before bounding up the stairs himself. Puck laughed as he disappeared on the landing, Finn closely following him. Soon, Puck reappeared on the steps to find a lost looking Kurt and Rachel, still standing in the foyer.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you two going to join in?" Puck asked.

"Well, Puck, actually-" started Kurt.

"Noah, as much as we would like to see you be beaten by my boyfriend, we would rather set up this place to give it more of a party feel. As you know, Kurt and I are experts at this field, so could you kindly lead us to the place where we are having our party?" Rachel cut in. Kurt gave her a glare, before nodding in agreement. Puck sighed before yelling to Finn to not touch anything. He dismounted the stairs and led the duo further into the Puckerman household.

They arrived at the backyard, where Kurt and Rachel were shocked to see that the place had already been decorated. Not only that, but it was decorated tastefully, with colours blending nicely together and everything. Kurt laughed, before turning to Puck, who had his hands up in surrender.

"Okay. I'm guilty of putting all of this up. What can I say? I have too much time on my hands."

"This is very nice, Noah. Though I must wonder what drove you to do this." Rachel said. Puck shrugged, before motioning towards a miniature fridge of drinks.

"Help yourself. We got some alcohol and some other drinks. There's more in the fridge." He pointed a finger towards the kitchen. "Apart from that, grab a drink, relax, start swimming or whatever. If you need me, just yell. But yell really loudly 'cos the sound may be up loud." He turned around and made his way back to his room.

Kurt and Rachel grabbed a non-alcoholic drink each and settled themselves on the beach chairs which were scattered around the backyard and pool area. Kurt admired Rachel's dress, after all, it was his idea for her to wear it. She was wearing a red linen sundress, with matching sandals and here hair was tied into a side ponytail. Rachel thanked Kurt for choosing it for her, before complimenting his own outfit of choice.

He had decided to wear a pale sky blue tank top and black shorts, accompanied by a white fedora. He had made sure that the bandage which was used to bind his wings wasn't visible, and that if anyone saw and asked about it, he would just say that he got scratched across his chest, and told Finn to back him up when needed.

They discussed recent Broadway musicals and college selections and New York. They laughed at jokes each other made until more and more people arrived. Mercedes finally arrived after Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina and, surprisingly, Mr Schue, which by then, Puck and Finn had descended from the second storey. She was wearing a light purple maxi which complimented her body form. The trio discussed new music as everyone else got ready to swim in the massive pool, with Mr Schue supervising as he was already sipping his first beer.

Soon, Artie arrived with Quinn and Sam. Splashes were heard from the pool as the boys tried to have a competition with the girls. Rachel and Mercedes laughed at the New Directions' antics, and they soon joined everyone in the pool. Not before long, apart from Mr Schue and Artie, Kurt was the only one not in the pool. Everyone called out to him to join them, but Kurt kept replying that the chlorine in the pool water would dry out his skin.

Kurt stood by the pool as he watched his friends splash each other and have races from one side to another. He felt happy as he watched them play freely, without having to care about anything. It was the holidays, and they were making the most of it. Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder. Thinking it was Mr Schue he turned around to talk about his ideas for next year at the New Directions, only to find himself face to face with Blaine. Kurt widened his eyes, said a quick and quiet 'sorry' and walked swiftly to the other side of the pool.

From where he was standing, Kurt could see Blaine's shoulders and wings drop. He was wearing a white t-shirt and red board shorts, which make him look like he was more suited for the beach. Kurt blushed as Blaine quickly took off his shirt and placed it aside, before jumping into the pool to join the rest of the New Directions.

"Hey, look who's here!" Puck shouted from the center of the pool. Blaine waved to everyone as he swam to where everyone was crowded. He emerged and flicked his hair out of his face.

"It's great to be here," said Blaine. "Thanks for inviting me, Puck." The said boy patted Blaine on the back in a gesture of 'no problem'. Blaine smiled, then looked at Kurt, who was standing by himself near the deeper end of the pool. The New Directions resumed their splashing and pool wrestling as Blaine swam to where Kurt was standing.

"Why don't you come in?" asked Blaine as his wings straightened in the water behind him. "The water's great!"

"No thanks," replied Kurt. "The chlorine will dry up my skin."

"Aw, come on! Everyone is in. And we all miss you." Blaine put on his puppy-dog look. Kurt crouched to get closer to Blaine and laughed.

"Do you expect me to go in like this?" Kurt gestured at his clothing. "It's hardly suitable for swimming."

"Well, I don't think so."

"Are you trying to persuade me?"

"Yes, I am." There was a moment of silence between the two boys. In the background, loud splashes, squeals of the girls and yells of the boys could be heard. Blaine raised an eyebrow as his wings kept making patterns in the water. Kurt sighed and stood up and started walking away. "So are you joining us or what?"

Kurt threw his hands up in the air in exasperation as he walked away. He heard the splash of water of someone getting out of the pool and felt wet arms press against his chest. Kurt tried to turn around to look at Blaine, but the shorter boy held him fast.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered. This was the exact same position they were in on Tuesday after he had fallen off the scaffolding and Blaine had saved him. Kurt shook his head, trying to calm his rapidly increasing heartbeat. "Then why aren't you replying to me?"

"I just wanted to give you room." Kurt said. He broke free of Blaine's hold and turned towards him. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." Blaine laughed.

"You told me that already."

"Yes, but you didn't have to catch me." Kurt looked down at his and Blaine's bare feet.

"Hey, it's okay. Besides, that's what friends are for, right?" Kurt nodded in agreement. He looked up to see Blaine smiling, which brought a smile to his own face. "So, no hard feelings?" Blaine held out his hand.

"No hard feelings." Kurt confirmed as he gripped Blaine's hand. They shook once in a firm up-down motion, but before Kurt could let go, Blaine wrapped his other arm around Kurt's shoulders and dragged him towards the pool. Kurt shrieked as he tried to stop him, but Blaine managed to pick him up bridal-style, before jumping into the pool, followed by Kurt's shrill cries. Once the emerged, Blaine had a huge smirk plastered to his face as Kurt shot him a glare.

"What was that for?" cried Kurt.

"You ignored me! That was what that was for!" Blaine yelled back, still smirking.

The rest of the New Directions had paused their activities to find out what had happened, and thanked Blaine for getting Kurt into the pool. They all crowded around the two boys and started splashing each other. Kurt tried to shield himself from the attacks of water, only to find that his bandage was visible through his tank top.

"Guys, stop!" yelled Blaine. Sure enough, everyone stopped. "Gosh Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were injured."

"It's okay." Kurt shrugged off. "Just as well I brought another set of clothes." He said with a small smile. Kurt got out of the pool and headed towards Finn's bag to grab his extra change of clothes. He heard someone else exiting the pool. Kurt felt a hand grip his wrist.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have asked first." Blaine said.

"It's okay." Kurt repeated as he turned to Blaine. "I'm not hurt." Blaine smiled.

"Good. So, no hard feelings?" asked Blaine once again. "And this time it's for real." Kurt shook his head. "Awesome. I'll let you get changed, and I promise I won't drag you in again."

Kurt laughed and was joined by Blaine. It was going to be a fun party indeed.

* * *

><p>Any reviews? Thank you in advance!<p>

**Preview of next chapter:**  
>As he went back to the pool, he felt all of the New Direction's eyes were on him, in a good way.<p>

See you on the 6th!


	14. Fourteen

The party went on without a hitch. Kurt managed to change out of his sodden clothes and bandage which was binding his wings, into his second outfit. As he exchanged clothes, he knew it was perfect. He wore a simple white tank top with matching shorts. It was simple, but that wasn't all. He got rid of the hat and bandage and instead chose to wear a white, short sleeved jacket with golden lines running in an abstract yet symmetrical manner.

That would have been adequate, as the jacket would hide his wings, and the lightness of the clothes, both in weight and colour, provided him with relief from the summer sun, but he had decided it wasn't enough. Kurt reached into Finn's bag and pulled out a pair of large, novelty angel wings that he had found lying around in his room. He remembered when Mercedes gave them to him. "You're just like an angel, boo," she had said with an awed look in her eyes. "If you wear these, I'm pretty sure everyone would think so too." Kurt smiled and put them on. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. Yes, this would blow everyone away.

As he went back to the pool, he felt all of the New Direction's eyes were on him, in a good way. They all knew that Kurt Hummel was fashionable and stylish, but the outfit he was wearing topped everyone's expectations. He looked at everyone and they smiled warmly back at him. He glanced at Blaine, whose mouth was hanging slightly ajar. Kurt started feeling awkward, so he put down Finn's bag and headed over to the drinks chest. He heard wet footsteps behind him.

"Oh my God, Kurt! You remembered them!" Mercedes gushed. Kurt turned around to meet his best friend's dazzling smile.

"Of course I remembered them. How could I forget something given by a diva like you?" Kurt said as Mercedes laughed and reached out to stroke the wings.

"Did you turn into an angel, Kurt?" asked Brittany as she emerged from behind Mercedes. "Your wings look so real." Kurt grinned at her. Then he realised that all of the girls had gotten out of the pool and started surrounding him, admiring and touching his wings. Eventually it got too much for Kurt, and he just wanted to sit down. He tried to break free of the girls, as much as he enjoyed spending time with them, but he just didn't want all this attention. He tried to tell them politely that he wanted to go, but they ignored him, as if they were hypnotised by his wings. Inside, Kurt felt his annoyance rising. He wanted to snap at them for crowding and ignoring him, but he knew that it would only make them angry at him. He waved his arms at the boys in the pool, but they were too busy laughing at the girls' fascination. Kurt hung his head in despair. Maybe wearing the wings were a bad idea after all.

"Ladies, I believe you have admired Angel Kurt Hummel's wings enough for today." Blaine's smooth voice sailed through the air. The girls stopped their fascinated inspections and giggles to look at Blaine. They considered his statement for a moment, before moving away from Kurt. They jumped back into the pool and resumed whatever game they were playing before. Kurt looked at Blaine, whose slightly toned chest and abdomen glistened in the afternoon sun. Blaine's wings were in their relaxed state, reflecting a similar position to Kurt's fake ones. Blaine tilted his head to have a better look at Kurt's wings. "Those look nice on you."

"Um... Thanks." Kurt blushed. He knew that Blaine knows that they're fake, but he couldn't stop thinking about what might happen when Blaine found out about his real wings. There was a pause between them.

"Hey, I know that we haven't talked for a few days, but it doesn't mean that you have to go all silent on me."

"Sorry." Kurt said in a small voice. Blaine chuckled.

"I'm just kidding. Hey why don't we go out to relax one day?" Blaine said as he lowered himself onto a chair next to Kurt. "Maybe Monday? We can get to know each other better." Kurt looked down at Blaine. His wings were still relaxed, but they were shaking slightly, like if Blaine was anticipating Kurt's answer. Then Kurt realised that he yet has to answer.

"Yeah, sure. Monday sounds good." Kurt grinned at Blaine. "That gives me a day to plan my outfit. No pressure." He added with a laugh. Blaine's wings stopped shaking.

"Great! You still have my helmet right?" Kurt nodded. "I'll pick you up at 10 o'clock, if that's okay with you?" Kurt nodded again. "Awesome."

Eventually, the party ended at midnight. Everyone, except Finn, Kurt and Blaine, were drunk thanks to Puck. Apart from being dragged into the pool by Blaine, Kurt thought was actually pretty fun. He managed to stay away from the pool, with his friends emerging from the pool to accompany him and to grab a drink every now and then. But now, everyone was either passed out in the backyard, or still drinking. Finn, Kurt and Blaine managed to drag everyone inside and leave them to wake up the next morning. Luckily, Mr Schue was more tolerant to alcohol than his students, so he made sure that everyone was safe, before urging the three boys to go home, ensuring that he would take care of his glee club. Finn wanted to take Rachel home, but Kurt argued that Burt wouldn't be happy if he found that a girl was in Finn's bedroom. The tall teen reluctantly gave up arguing with Kurt, and the three boys headed home. Kurt wanted a lift from Blaine, but he remembered that he didn't have his helmet, so he stuck with Finn.

As the pickup truck's engine started, there was a knock on Kurt's window. He whipped around to find Blaine straddling his motorcycle while grinning at Kurt through his helmet. And he still wasn't wearing his shirt. Kurt blushed and rolled down the window.

"I'll text you later today for details about tomorrow." Blaine said. Kurt gave him the thumbs up, and watched Blaine speed off, wings out behind him like he usually did. Finn coughed slightly, not wanting to know what was happening between Kurt and Blaine.

The step-brothers arrived home and Burt and Carole were already asleep. They crept softly up the darkened stairs to their respective rooms. Kurt closed his door, took off the fake wings and jacket, effectively freeing his wings, and flopped onto his bed. He didn't care about his moisturising routine or his perfect outfit. He just wanted to sleep and in a matter of minutes, he was.

Kurt woke up to a fuzzy feeling coming from his hip. He rolled over, but the fuzziness didn't cease. He cracked open an eye and groaned at the intense light coming through the window. He quickly shut his eye and kneaded the palm of his hand into his eye socket, while the other tried to find what that annoying feeling was. He grabbed hold of something rectangular, solid and shaking in his pocket. Kurt lifted his head and opened both his eyes. Then he realised that it was his phone.

Quickly, he fumbled to get it out of the pocket of his shorts, and pressed the 'accept call' button.

"H'llo?" Kurt mumbled into the handset as he yawned.

"Rise and shine, angel." Kurt could hear Blaine smiling through the phone. "It's a wonderful day outside. How are you and have you had your lunch yet?" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, it's only a little past one o'clock in the afternoon." Kurt's mouth fell open. Quickly, he did a calculation.

"I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR THIRTEEN HOURS?" Kurt screamed into the phone. "OH MY CHEE-" Kurt took a deep breath and calmed himself down, after all, he didn't want to scare Blaine. "Sorry, it's just that my skin must look like crap now." He heard Blaine laugh.

"Don't worry. You have about 21 hours until I pick you up for our outing tomorrow. And I'm sure you're going to look stunning, as usual." Kurt blushed.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I texted you the details, but since you just woke up, I'll just tell you here and now." Blaine explained that after he picked up Kurt, they were going to the city and to explore the sights and sounds of downtown Lima. Kurt agreed, saying that it was a good opportunity for Blaine to further explore his new home, and that since Kurt grew up here, he would be Blaine's tour guide. Blaine laughed at that idea, but accepted it anyways. "You know, we should go to that cafe that we went to the other day."

"Great idea! You know-" Kurt began while beaming.

"Kurt! Are you awake?" he heard Carole yelling from downstairs. "It's time to get up sweetie."

"Okay, I'm coming, Carole." He yelled back while pressing the phone to his chest. "Sorry, I kind of have to go now. My mom is trying to get me to eat." Blaine gave a hearty laugh.

"No problems, I should be going anyways. Text me, okay?"

"Okay. See you in 21 hours." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine said his farewell and hung up.

Kurt got out of bed and started heading down the stairs. He realised he was still in his now not-so-perfect outfit, but he didn't care. He had a date with Blaine Anderson tomorrow. Kurt smiled to himself. He tried to hide his smile, but Carole spotted it as he entered the kitchen.

"Had a good night?" she asked. Kurt nodded with a growing smile. It just wouldn't disappear.

"Blaine asked me to go out with him tomorrow!" he said as he sat down. Carole placed a plate of pancakes and sandwiches in front of him, probably left overs from breakfast and lunch.

"That's great, Kurt!"

"I know right? And he's got everything planned out and... he's so perfect." Kurt sighed as he took a bite out of a pancake. Carole smiled at her step-son. It was rare to see him so happy. She quietly left the kitchen to leave him by himself.

Kurt finished off his meal and washed the plates. He went back to his room and started planning his outfit for tomorrow. He also needed to make up for his lost moisturising routines.

So, Kurt began drifting around his bedroom, from closet to desk, then back to his closet with his special creams on his face. Teenage Dream blasted from his phone. He retrieved it and read the new message from Blaine:

**I hope you're excited. Only 19 more hours to go. - Blaine :D**

**You bet I am. Why wouldn't I be? - Kurt :)**

**Haha I'm just joking with you. Can't wait for tomorrow. You remember what time right? - Blaine :D**

**10 am. Of course I remember. I can't wait either. It's going to be great. - Kurt :)**

Kurt beamed at his phone. They were texting just like best friends, which reminded him to text Mercedes.

**Hey Mercedes. How good was that party last night? - Kurt :)**

**Ugh. Got the worst headache right now, but it's better now because you're talking to me. :) And OMG yes, it was the best! - Mercedes :P**

**Haha, yes, I have that effect on people. I hope you feel better soon. - Kurt :)**

He put his phone on vibrate and placed it on his desk. Kurt decided to focus on choosing an outfit, which was difficult as he had no idea of what to wear. He debated whether he should wear something simple, or something intricate. Kurt knew that his outfits for the past week have been relatively simple, so he was favouring something a bit more complex.

His phone vibrated, signalling that a new message had been received. Kurt fought the urge of checking it, but he didn't want to upset Mercedes with a delayed text. He sighed and picked up the phone.

**I'm glad you remember. See you then. And btw, wear anything you want, but keep it simple and casual. - Blaine :D**

Kurt blinked in surprise. It was like if Blaine had been reading his mind. After a while, Kurt smiled and placed his phone down. Since Blaine wanted simple and casual, Kurt would give it to him. He turned around to face his closet.

And Kurt had the best idea.

Fortunately, Kurt was able to sleep that night without any interruptions. His outfit was picked and planned and ready to go. His face had been set on a smile for the rest of the day. Even Burt and Finn were smiling when he emerged from his room for dinner. Kurt didn't mind them being happy. He had no idea why they were smiling though. Perhaps Carole told them about his and Blaine's outing tomorrow. That didn't matter to Kurt.

Kurt woke up at 8:30 am the next morning. He rushed around to get everything ready: his clothes, his moisturising routine and his hair. By 9.30 am, he was ready, sitting on the couch closest to the front door, waiting for Blaine to arrive. Next to him was Blaine's spare helmet. He picked it up, weighing it in his hands. Kurt never actually got the chance to fully examine it. For one, it was a dark silvery colour which reminded Kurt of storm clouds. He turned it in his hands to find a very detailed gold outline of a wing had been painted on. It was about three inches tall and stretched from where the left ear would be and tapered off as it reached the back of the head, as if it were a single-eared headphone. Even by Kurt's standards, it was very stylish.

As he turned the helmet upside-down to examine the inside, the sound of a motorcycle engine grew louder as Blaine arrived. Quickly, Kurt called out a farewell to his parents and ran outside. Blaine sat on his motorcycle as his helmeted eyes followed Kurt to the vehicle. The engine was still on, so Kurt had to yell to be heard.

"Not bad." Kurt motioned towards Blaine's choice of outfit. He was wearing his fake leather jacket and a pair of jeans rolled up so that his ankles were visible between the hem and his low-cut Chuck Taylors. It was simple and casual, as Blaine had said.

"You too." Kurt was proud of what he was wearing. Baby blue button up shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbows, a vest and a pair of skinny jeans. It was similar to the outfit he wore on the same day last week, the Monday that he had met Blaine, but he didn't mind. Kurt put on his helmet and climbed aboard Blaine's motorcycle. "Hang on tight!" Blaine called over his shoulder.

They arrived in the city, first stopping at the cafe that they had gone to last Tuesday. The two boys ordered their usual, before sitting down to talk. Like the previous time they were here, they both felt comfortable with just being with each other. However, unlike the previous time they were here, there was something different about Blaine. He was still smooth and perfect, but there was just something off about him, like when Kurt would talk about the latest fashion trends, Blaine would smile and his eyes would sparkle with admiration. But Kurt didn't notice it.

The two boys finished their coffees and left the cafe. Kurt decided to show Blaine around the clothing part of town, as it seemed that the only clothes Blaine owned belonged to the beach, and they were far away from one. Blaine allowed Kurt to drag him into several clothing stores, asking him to try on some articles of clothing that the taller boy had suggested.

"How about this one?" Blaine asked as he emerged from the tenth dressing room that day wearing a green and gold patterned polo shirt. Kurt was sitting in a chair, facing the entrance of Blaine's change room. Blaine did a twirl and beamed at Kurt.

"The colour scheme is horrible, but I like the design."

"Cool, so we should find another colour." Kurt nodded as Blaine went back into his cubicle. Minutes passed and Blaine hadn't re-emerged. Kurt was becoming worried.

"Blaine, are you okay?" asked Kurt.

"Uh... yeah, it's just that this thing is stuck. Could you help me?" Blaine called back.

"Sure, just wait a moment." Kurt inhaled to prepare himself for what was to come.

He entered the cubicle to find Blaine shirtless. Well, half-shirtless. He was in the middle of changing out of his current shirt and it appeared that his head was too big for the hole as there was an imprint of a button in the middle of Blaine's forehead. The shirt was now resting around his shoulders like a fashion disaster. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's situation.

"Did you try to unbutton all of the buttons before taking the shirt off?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I did. When I was trying it on, I thought it was a bit tight around my head. And what goes on, must come off, right?"

"Hey calm down. We don't want your head to get too big now." Kurt snickered. Blaine shot him a glare, his wings out behind him, which effectively make Kurt shiver. "I was joking, okay? Now just breathe in and breathe out. I'll try to get this off." Kurt tried to keep quiet as he pulled the shirt off, in case the noises would arouse suspicion. He positioned his hand on one side, tug it upwards gently, and then reposition it, before tugging it again. He repeated this until the shirt finally came off Blaine's head. Once he was free from the material, Blaine hugged Kurt tightly.

"Thank you so much Kurt." Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck. Kurt tried to wrap his hands around Blaine's body without touching his wings. When he succeeded, he brought Blaine closer to him.

"Don't worry. It's gone now." They kept holding on to each other. Seconds, minutes, hours could have passed, but they wouldn't have noticed. The only things that these two boys noticed were each other. Eventually, they pulled their heads away from each other's shoulder. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other's face with only inches between them. Blaine's gaze made Kurt feel like he was melting, with those amber irises looking through his soul. Quickly, Kurt caught Blaine's eyes glance slightly downward. Kurt was confused. He wanted Blaine to look at him in the eyes. Blaine leaned in, noses touching each other and lips just barely brushing. Kurt's wings felt like if they were going to burst out of his jacket.

Then, they met.

* * *

><p>Ooohoo. Cliffhanger! But I always leave you on guys on cliffhangers anyways.<br>I've got a rough idea of what the plot outline is like for this story. Altogether, there are going to be 20 chapters, including an epilogue, so that means that there are going to be 6 more chapters to go.  
>Reviews?<p>

There's no preview of the next chapter because I've had this huge migraine which has affected the way I see things for the past week, but don't worry, I assure you that the next chapter will be up on the given date.

Next chapter is up on the 9th. See you then. :D


	15. Fifteen

Kurt felt like if he were in a dream. The world had seemed to stop spinning, and his heart was pounding a thousand times a minute. His lips were attached to Blaine's, locked in an anxious and chaste kiss. Kurt heard Blaine exhale, and then felt the air hit his face. He blinked and realised that he wasn't in a dream at all. He was actually kissing Blaine, the boy he had only known for a week! The boy who saved him from falling to his death. The boy who dragged him into a pool. The boy who was perfect. He felt Blaine push gently against his mouth, coaxing some kind of action from Kurt. In response, Kurt hummed and pushed back. Then Kurt felt Blaine part his lips and brush his tongue against Kurt's lower lip.

With wide eyes, Kurt pulled out of the kiss, breath heavy from the unexpected action. If he had continued, he knew that his jacket would get ripped by his wings as they struggled to stay in their confinement. He looked down at Blaine, who was looking back at Kurt with curiosity in his eyes. Kurt then noticed that they were still holding each other. Quickly, Kurt released his hold on Blaine and wrapped his hands around his own body in a protective position and turned around.

"This can't be right." Kurt whispered to himself. He knew that he liked Blaine, but he didn't want to force Blaine into a relationship that fast into a new life. That kiss might have just not meant anything, just off an impulse. Slowly, Kurt turned around to Blaine, who had also turned around, but was staring into the corner of the cubicle. Kurt heard Blaine mumble something to himself that he couldn't pick out. He stood staring at Blaine's back and wings, deciding to get out of the cubicle to let Blaine change by himself. "I'm going outside so you can finish changing." Blaine gave a small nod and Kurt exited the cubicle.

Outside, Kurt sat down on the chair that he had sat on before and waited for Blaine. He figured that if he stayed around Blaine, the atmosphere would become more awkward and they wouldn't be able to enjoy their day properly. He waited for at least 20 minutes, but Blaine didn't come out of the cubicle. The taller boy sighed and reached for his bag and extracted a pen and a piece of paper.

**Blaine. I'm really sorry, but I have to go. It's a Finn-emergency, and you know how he is. I'll make it up to you again one day, I promise. And don't worry about me. I've taken your/my helmet and I'm catching a taxi home. - Kurt**

There was no Finn-related emergency and Kurt felt bad for lying to Blaine, but he thought that it was what was best for the two of them. He folded it up neatly and slipped it underneath the door. Then he left to collect the helmet.

Kurt arrived home and headed straight to his bedroom, ignoring questions and statements from Carole and Burt. He slammed his door and dumped his bag and helmet and shedded his coat. The time was only 1.30 pm. Kurt had arrived home much earlier than he had expected. He and Blaine hadn't managed to consume lunch; in fact, they were going to get food straight after Blaine had changed back into his clothes.

With his stomach growling, Kurt changed out of his outing clothes and put on some home clothes, clothes which he wore around the house and didn't care about. He pulled on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts and sank heavily onto the base of his bed. He stared at the ground, not knowing what to do next. His wings were straightened out behind him, covering the length of the bed, tips of the feathers brushing the headboard. Kurt sighed and pulled out his phone. He was expecting a message from Blaine. Something, anything to tell him that Blaine had gotten his note and understood. He replaced his phone and fell backwards onto his back, flattening his wings and throwing his arms above his head as he stared at the ceiling.

Burt eventually came to check up on Kurt at 2.00 pm. He knocked on the door, but got no response, so he tried the doorknob and opened the door to find Kurt lying face up on this bed in his home clothes and his eyes wide open. Burt knocked again on the door frame, and this time, Kurt raised his head.

"You okay, kiddo?" Burt asked. Kurt sat up and nodded in response. "If you need anything, Carole and I are downstairs." Burt turned to leave.

"Wait, dad." Kurt held out this hand as if about to catch his father's hand. Burt paused and turned to face Kurt. "Do you remember how you told me about an argument you had with a man with the surname of Anderson?" The man nodded slowly, grey wings twitching in the mention of the name. "Can you tell me about what happened?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I'm stuck at home, and the only thing that can entertain me right now is a story." Kurt said as he looked up to his father. The boy could see his father's eyes becoming misty. He immediately felt bad for bringing it up. "Actually, don-"

"You're not doing anything tomorrow, right?" Burt asked. Kurt shook his head, confused by his father. "Good. It's about time I told you about what happened to your mother." He paused. Kurt was staring open mouthed at him. Burt chuckled to himself.

"What do you mean by what happened to mom?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Burt paused, but the silence was broken by Kurt's stomach. "And I'm guessing you haven't eaten." Kurt nodded guiltily. "Come downstairs. I'm sure that Carole has something for you to eat."

Kurt stood up and followed his father down the stairs into the kitchen. Carole served him some food, which he accepted politely and started consuming it. During his meal, he kept his eyes on his food, shoulders hutched and wings down. His parents watched him with worry. Only in one day, his mood had flipped from being excited and happy to gloomy and sad. They exchanged worried glances, wondering what had made Kurt feel so down. Eventually, Kurt finished his meal and began to do the washing up. Carole insisted that he take a rest and let her to wash up for him. Kurt let her and trudged up the stairs to his room, where he shut the door again.

Blaine's helmet was sitting on his desk, the dark silver colour contrasting against the white pained wood. The golden wing stood out on the side, glistening in the early afternoon sun. Kurt picked up the helmet and sat down on his bed, slowly re-examining the article of protection. He turned it upside down to inspect the inside, as he began to do that morning. There were a few small cushions attached to the interior to support the different parts of the skull. The inside looked pretty ordinary, dark and confining, but two, small white letters stood out from the darkness.

At the base of the helmet, where the back of the neck enters the headwear, there were the letters L and A, engraved in a curly script. Kurt squinted at the two letters, trying to figure out what they stood for. Los Angeles? The initials of the brand that made the helmet? Kurt didn't know. Sighing, he put down the helmet and laid down again. He pulled out his phone once again to check for messages, only to find none. He dropped his phone on his bed and covered his eyes with his hands, silently hoping that Blaine wasn't angry with him.

"There are two things I want to make sure you are clear of before we start," Burt began. It was noon the next day, and Kurt was ready for his father's story. He slept well last night, except for the few times he thought his phone vibrated to the signal of a new message. "One, this story is going to be long. Two, prepare yourself."

"For what?"

"Shock? Horror? Unexpected circumstances? I'm not sure myself, but just prepare yourself for what is about to come." Burt leaned back in his arm chair and gathered his thoughts. He was silent for a few minutes, with Kurt waiting patiently in his own chair, wings stretched in attentiveness.

Eventually, Burt spoke. "Meet Lawrence 'Larry' Anderson," Burt said as he pulled a faded picture of a young man from a display folder resting on his lap. "Born 24th December, 1965, in Columbus, Ohio." Kurt took the photograph from his father and inspected it. The man was only captured from the waist up, and wore a sky blue polo t-shirt. He appeared to have light brown, short cropped hair, blue eyes. His mouth was wide open, as if he were laughing at something before the photo was taken. Behind him were two strong, feathery wings in their relaxed form. "He and his family moved to Lima when he was 17, and we met in our senior year in high school." Burt paused. "We were great friends, and, as you can see by that picture, a wing carrier." Kurt looked up from the picture to look at Burt.

"So this is the man you had an argument with?" Kurt asked. Burt nodded.

"As soon as we met, we were inseparable, 'tight' as you might call it these days. We had lots in common: football, cars, food, girls, you name it. What made us even closer were our wings. Nobody else had wings in our school, so we'd parade around with them out, even though we knew that no-one could see them. Our families were also friends, so we could go over to each other's houses without the feeling of being rude." Burt chuckled to himself. "Apart from the Andersons and my own family, I didn't know anyone else who was a wing carrier.

"Eventually, we moved into college. Larry and I were accepted into the same college, in the University of San Francisco on a football scholarship." Burt reached down to pull another photograph from the folder. He looked at it, gave a small smile, and handed it to Kurt. The son examined it and gave out a small laugh. In the photograph there were two boys, maybe a year or two older than Kurt himself. They stood dressed in their shoulder pads and gold and green coloured football uniforms of their college, grinning at the camera. They had an arm over each other's shoulder, with their free arms holding their respective helmets. "Guess which one is me." Both boys had short, light brown hair and similar facial features, and since they were both boys, their faces would have changed a lot as they grew up. Kurt squinted at the photograph and noticed that one boy had blue eyes, while the other one had green.

"This one is you." Kurt said as he pointed to the boy with green eyes. Burt laughed and nodded.

"That match was taken at the quarter-finals of our first year. We won that game." He said with a smile. "Larry was quarterback and I was fullback. Together, we were quite a team. As we won more games, our popularity rose on the status ladder, and with that came girls. Larry would prefer the loud, fashionable girls, while I would prefer girls who were smart and sensible. Eventually, we had dated nearly every girl in the school. Nearly." Burt's eyes shone with excitement. Kurt motioned for his father to go on. "Together, we had dated all but one girl in the college. She was beautiful, funny and smart and in our year. But she would always reject our offers."

"Who was that girl?" Kurt asked. Burt laughed loudly.

"That girl was your mother, of course." Kurt stared at Burt in shock. The man chuckled. "I told you to be prepared."

"I was prepared," Kurt said in a huff. "And what do you mean by 'of course'?"

"You have her attitude." Burt replied simply. "So back then, we had no idea that she was a wing carrier. We thought we were still the only ones with wings. We were so distracted by her beauty and stunning characteristics to notice that she always wore a jacket, no matter what temperature. She knew that we were carriers, and if we knew she was one, we would have probably begged her to go out with us more."

"But why didn't you choose any other girl?"

"I'll get to that in a moment," said Burt. "Your mother was very clever when it came to Larry and I. She would invite both of us on a date, on the same day, at the same time, so she could compare us. Anderson would show off his muscles and his strength like any other boy attempting to win a girl, but that's not what I did. From the moment I saw her, I knew she was different, but I didn't know how. Instead of showing her my skills, I talked to her, got to know her better, so she got to know me better as well.

"Soon, that girl started to ask me out. It was hilarious though, a girl asking a boy out. It should have been the other way around, but she had rejected all of my offers. I accepted and we started dating. Lawrence was angry. He had tried all of his techniques used to win other girls on your mother, and she chose me over him. He tried to steal her from me, by talking to her, getting to know her like I did, but she stuck with me.

"Before I knew it, I started to fall in love with her. She had the voice of an angel and a heart of gold. She was perfect."

"How did you find out she was a wing carrier?"

"Well, one summer day, she invited me to the park. We were eating ice cream, when I accidentally dropped some onto her jacket. Unfortunately, it was a new jacket that she had bought only a few days before, so she needed to wash it before the ice cream stained the coat. She dragged me back to her apartment, where she took off her jacket and asked me to wash it. However, she forgot about her wings. I ended up staring at her long and elegant wings, for at least five minutes, thinking that she was absolutely the one."

"The one?"

"This was the reason why I didn't choose any other girl. All wing carriers can only truly be happy for the rest of their lives if they are in a relationship with another wing carrier. I didn't want just any girl, I wanted a girl who was a carrier. And she was the one."

"So what happened after?"

"She realised that I could see her wings, and she started trying to hide them, saying that this wasn't how I was supposed to first see them, and that I had every right to be angry at her for hiding her wings. I said I wasn't angry with her. She looked at me, then I saw the real her. Beautiful was an underestimate. There were no words to describe her. I stared at her, taking in everything. Then I said those words."

"You mean 'I love you'?"

"No." Burt thought for a moment. "Do you remember that day when you were about to jump off your tea party table because you wanted to fly?" Kurt nodded with a faint smile, then realisation spread across his face.

"You said 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever' to mom?"

"Yes I did. Here's another thing about wing carriers. When you find 'the one', you say that line. Don't ask me why. I guess it just seals the deal." Kurt nodded slowly in understanding. "So, as I was saying those words to her, she was saying them at the same time to me."

"And you two lived happily ever after." Kurt smiled.

"Not at all." Burt's voice was cold and Kurt's smile disappeared. "Lawrence still tried to court your mother. He didn't even know that she was a carrier. He tried and tried to steal her away from me. One day in our final year, we were out and your mother had her wings out. Larry saw us and literally pounced on her, trying to separate us. I grabbed her and took her to her place, only to find that Anderson had followed us. I made sure that your mom was safe, before turning to Anderson to clear things up. I explained things, but he wasn't happy. He punched me in the face, the stormed off, vowing to take my girl away from me." Kurt listened with a shocked face. "For the rest of the year, Lawrence ignored me, but still tried to win over your mom.

"We finished college and headed back home for Ohio. Lawrence eventually gave up on chasing your mom and he stayed in San Francisco. A few years later, we got married, we bought our own house in Lima and your mother found out she was pregnant with you. We were overjoyed that we were going to have a child. We prepared everything and in 1993, you were born. Your mother and I were so happy." Burt withdrew another picture from the folder. In it was a picture of three people in the hospital; Burt, his wife on a bed and baby Kurt, who was being cradled by Burt. "A few months after you were born, Lawrence found out, and he was furious. He hadn't found a partner yet, and he thought that your mother would lose interest in me and go to him.

"He tried to bribe her into going with him. Even though Larry and I had so much in common, there was one thing that separated us, and that was money. Lawrence came from one of the richest families in the country, and he had all of the money a man could dream of. He told her that he would give her money if she left me and you. She didn't. He said that he would buy her a car and a mansion if she left us. She still refused to budge." Burt smiled. "I remember her saying that we were her family, and something like money could not tear her away from what was most important to her. I was real proud of her then. Lawrence left, and we didn't hear from him for years."

"But you did hear from him eventually?" Kurt asked. Burt hesitated, but nodded slowly in sadness. Kurt noticed. "What happened?"

"We didn't hear from Anderson for exactly eight years."

"Eight years? When I was eight years old?" Burt nodded slowly again. "What happened when I was-" Kurt cut off. He realised what happened. "Mom died when I was eight. You said that she died in a car accident. It was raining and the road was slippery, so she crashed into a pole." Burt nodded again. There was silence. "That was how she died right? Just a freak accident."

Burt inhaled a deep breath. "Yes, that was how she died, but it wasn't an accident." Kurt looked at his father with a puzzled look. "She took my car to get it checked at a mechanics. I wasn't a mechanic then, because I had an office job in the city, and I was at home looking after you that day. I was supposed to take the car in to be checked, but she argued that I wasn't spending enough time with you. On the way home, there was a huge mechanical fault, and she lost control of the car. It swerved onto the opposite lane and crashed into a pole. By the time paramedics reached the scene, she was dead." Burt let out a sniff. "The police took the car to be inspected. They found that most of the rods and wires inside the car had been damaged before the crash, and their damage led to the malfuction of the car. They checked the mechanic who 'fixed' our car, and he said that he was bribed to damage the internal parts. When asked who bribed him, the mechanic said that the man had blue eyes, lots of money, and told him to call him 'Larry'. When I heard this, I knew exactly who it was."

"Lawrence Anderson," muttered Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"That's right. The thing is, I was the one that was supposed to take the car in for servicing, so I was the one who was supposed to be killed. Your mother sacrificed herself for me." Said Burt with a shaking voice. Kurt got up from his seat to go comfort his father. "Lawrence was charged and sent to jail for a few years, I'm not sure how long. He deserves to be in there." His father finished with a shuddering exhale. Kurt rubbed his father's back until he calmed down. He gave him back the photographs.

"Thank you for telling me this story, dad."

"No problems, son." Burt replied with a teary smile. He packed up and stood.

"One more thing." Kurt said. "You said that wing carriers can only be truly happy with another carrier." Burt nodded. "Then, are you happy with Carole?"

Burt considered the question for a while, and then nodded. "I may not be completely happy, but it's good enough for me. After all, I still have you." Kurt smiled. "And remember the two rules of wing carriers, got it." Kurt nodded and Burt walked away.

Kurt looked at the clock. It was 2.30 pm. He went to his room and laid on his bed. He thought about Lawrence Anderson and his obsession with Kurt's mom. The boy shuddered in disgust.

He glanced at his phone, to find one new message from Blaine:

**Can I come over to your house tomorrow? I need to apologise for my actions yesterday. I promise I won't do it again. - Blaine**

Kurt replied back:

**Sure, you can come over whenever, I don't mind. - Kurt**

He smiled. His friendship with Blaine may be rekindled. He relaxed on his back, thinking about Blaine, forgetting about Lawrence.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Long chapter is long. Hope you enjoyed it, though. :D<p>

I realised when I was writing this chapter that I made Burt and Kurt nod a lot. Actually, I've made everyone nod a lot through the story. OTL

No preview this week because I was really busy and with my migraine, yeah, you get the point. But I'm on holidays starting next week, so expect better chapters.

Fifthteen down, five to go.

See you on the 13th. :)


	16. Sixteen

The doorbell rang at 9:00 am the next morning. Blaine was at the door, dressed in his usual beach-like attire, wings out for the world of wing carriers to see, holding his helmet under one arm. Kurt told his father that Blaine was coming over, leaving out the reason of the visit. Burt had said that he wanted to meet this Blaine fellow regardless, so Kurt didn't have to worry about his father being suspicious about why another wing carrier was in his house.

Kurt made it clear to Burt that he had to hide his wings too, as the boy didn't want to his friend to know about the Hummels' wings. Burt opted to wear his work uniform, a greasy, turning-brown pair of steel blue coveralls, but Kurt had argued that Blaine wouldn't be impressed, before stopping his line of debate when he realised that he hadn't told Burt that Blaine was in fact gay. The boy eventually let his father wear the worn uniform, though it was a great contrast to his clean and crisp jacket and outfit he had chosen today.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry about Monday," Blaine begun as soon as Kurt opened the door for him. Kurt sensed that his father was behind him, so he cut in.

"Hey Blaine! It's great to see you. Please, do come in." Kurt stepped aside to let the shorter boy in. Blaine gave Kurt a confused look, before entering the house. Even though he had been to Kurt's house more than a few times, Blaine had never actually stepped into the house of the Hudmels. Blaine looked around the entrance, nodding in approval as if considering the design. "This is my dad." Kurt gestured to Burt. Blaine looked at Burt, smiled, and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Blaine said politely, stepping into his gentleman act. "My name is Blaine Anderson, a friend of Kurt's." If Burt had flinched at the mention of the surname, he didn't let through.

"Burt is fine," the man replied as he shook the boy's hand. "And it's great to meet you, too. Kurt's been talking about you. A lot." Kurt looked down at his feet as Burt chuckled. Blaine joined in with Burt's laughter.

"Okay then, Burt. Thank you for letting me into your home." Blaine said as the handshake ended and the laughter subsided.

"Not a problem. Make yourself at home." Burt smiled. As Blaine was going to compliment his father again, Kurt realised that they weren't going to stop talking. Kurt coughed softly.

"Blaine, remember how you promised to teach me how to do that trigonometry function? I think we should start in it sooner rather than later." Kurt gently pushed a slightly confused Blaine towards the base of the stairs.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" Burt asked as he nodded towards the kitchen. Kurt sighed and told Blaine the directions to his room, saying that he wouldn't take long. Once Kurt was satisfied that Blaine was headed in the right direction, he followed his father into the kitchen. "Blaine's a good kid. I'd doubt he's related to Larry."

"That's good then, right?" Kurt asked. There was silence.

"This isn't another Finn episode, is it?" Kurt shook his head frantically.

"What? No!" The boy sputtered. "Besides, Finn wasn't a wing carrier. And he was straight." Silence again. And Kurt realised why.

"Blaine is gay?" Burt asked. Internally, Kurt wanted to curse himself for saying that, but instead, he nodded. Burt remained silent.

"But don't worry, dad. I'm sure he's not interested in me." When Burt failed to say anything, Kurt turned to head to his room, only to be stopped by his father's voice.

"Blaine is the first gay guy you have met who is actually good to you, and you're saying that you think that he doesn't like you?" Kurt nodded. "Well, I think otherwise, and I'll leave it at that." Burt turned. "If you want me, I'll be at the garage. Stay safe."

Kurt thought about his father's words as he bounded up the stairs to his bedroom. What did he mean by that? Was there something Kurt was overlooking? He reached his door, to find Blaine sitting on the floor in front of it.

"It's locked." The boy on the floor said as he pointed towards the doorknob. Kurt let out an embarrassed laugh and quickly unlocked it. He let the guest in first, before closing the door behind himself.

"Sorry if it's messy. Haven't really cleaned it since Friday." Kurt admitted as Blaine looked around the room.

"Nice colour scheme. And I must say, the angle between the floor, roof and the door makes a perfect right-angled triangle, and is a prime example of trigonometric functions and-"

"I only said that to stop you and my dad from talking." Kurt interrupted. Blaine opened his mouth, but was interrupted again. "And no, I didn't tell anyone about Monday."

"I wasn't going to talk about that. Well, I was, but not exactly." Blaine said as Kurt moved to his chair in front of his desk and gestured for Blaine to sit on the bed. He sat down and exhaled. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened." His wings drooped behind him. "I was caught in the moment and my brain thought that it was the best way to... um, thank you?" Kurt laughed lightly.

"Don't worry. You're forgiven. Even though I don't really believe in God and that stuff, but you get the point." Blaine laughed a bit. The laughter died down, and there was a comfortable silence between them as they smiled at each other. "It was pretty nice, though." Gradually, Blaine's grin disappeared off his face.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied in a flat voice. Kurt internally panicked. His father had told him that he thought that Blaine liked him, but that wasn't apparently so. Blaine seemed to sense Kurt's panic. "Not that I don't like you or anything, because I really do like you. You're a great guy, and you were my first friend here, it's just that I have some... family issues regarding a few factors."

"Like being gay?" _And a wing carrier?_ Kurt thought.

"Like being gay." Blaine confirmed. Kurt nodded in understanding. They remained silent for a while. Blaine broke the silence. "Do you want to hear about my story? I mean, what else are we here for?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically while Blaine took some time to gather his thoughts.

"When you're ready." Kurt said gently. Blaine nodded.

"So, as you know, I am an Eurasian born in San Francisco about 16 years ago. I played the guitar and piano when I was young, but I was also involved in community theatre. I have an older brother who is in his last year of college. He's still in San Francisco because he goes to USF." Something pinged in the back of Kurt's brain, but he ignored it and nodded for Blaine to continue. "I had a decent childhood. My parents fulfilled my needs and wants pretty well." Kurt laughed.

"That makes you sound like a spoiled rich kid." The boy on the chair joked. Blaine laughed.

"I wasn't spoiled, but you could say that my parents were well off." Pause. "Anyways, back to my story. A few years ago, they realised that I wasn't spending enough time with the girls. My mum blamed it on my dad, because he 'disappeared' for a few years when I was seven, and he wasn't there to do 'boy things' with me." Blaine hooked his fingers around the words as if quoting his mother. Something else pinged at the back of Kurt's brain and he ignored it again. "But my dad said it was my mom's fault because she let me do community theatre and 'all those girly things'." Again, Blaine hooked his fingers. He sighed and let his hands fall into his lap. "Either way, they were scared that I was 'becoming a gay'." Blaine spat with disgust. "You see, they both came from Ohio, which you know is conservative, so they weren't used to being around gays. They thought that they could straighten me out, excuse the pun, so they bought me a motorcycle last year, and as I said last week, they thought it would attract girls.

"However, I ended up attracting more guys than girls, because apparently, 'gays can't resist Blaine Anderson on a bike'. My friend's words, not mine." Kurt giggled and blushed slightly.

"Did you have a boyfriend back in San Francisco?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head and grinned at him.

"My parents were really angry that their 'ingenious' plan wasn't working, so they decided to rip me out of my life in San Francisco and relocate to the Mid-West: Ohio, because of two reasons. One, it's very hard to find gays here, and two, not many boys owned motorcycles, and for a girl to have a boyfriend who owns a motorcycle would boost popularity or some weird theory like that. I don't know.

"So we brought the motorcycle with us, and they hoped that even in one week, I would gain some kind of attention from the opposite gender."

"Which you did." Kurt said, referring to Santana. Blaine laughed.

"But she turned out to be one of us, so that hardly counts. They were disappointed that I wasn't able to get anyone, so they're making me ride around town for the next few weeks to see if I can attract anyone, but I don't want to."

"Do they know that you can't change, right?"

"I think they do, it's just that they don't want to admit that one of their sons is gay. They're too proud for that."

"They tell them that what they are making you do is something that won't change you."

"I... I'm not sure if I can do it, though. When they get into an argument, it's not something you can escape easily from."

"I can go with you, if you want. I might not be the best example, but I can sure fight back words with words." Blaine looked at his feet.

"Would you do that for me?" He said softly. Kurt cracked a smile.

"Of course!" Blaine looked up.

"Are you sure?"

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt threatened. "When I say I will do it, I WILL DO IT."

"Okay, okay." Blaine laughed, wings stretched out behind him. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet, I can't guarantee anything."

"At least we tried, though." Kurt nodded and remained silent. "Do you think we could do it tomorrow?" Blaine asked softly.

"I'm looking forward to it." Replied Kurt as he smiled.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Sorry that it's shorter. I was really busy this past week, but I'm on holidays now.<br>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Again, there is no preview because I hadn't had time to type up the next chapter and what not. Sorry D:

Update on the 16th.


	17. Seventeen

Blaine offered to pick up Kurt from his house the next day, but Kurt decided that it was best if he drove, as he didn't want to rely on Blaine's motorcycle. Blaine reluctantly agreed and gave Kurt his address. The shorter boy left Kurt's home at 11:00 am after two hours of comfortable conversation, when he realised that his mother was texting him non-stop about lunch. Blaine had sighed and apologised to Kurt, who told him that it didn't matter, and he should go home.

The guest left and Kurt had the home to himself. Burt was at the garage, Carole was working and Finn was on a date with Rachel. He went to his room and tried to find where Blaine's house was located through an online map service, only to find that Blaine actually lived quite close to Kurt. He was surprised that Blaine hadn't told him before, but it didn't matter. Maybe that was why Blaine always offered to pick him up.

Blaine had told Kurt to go over to his house at 11:30 am the next day, as his parents would be home for lunch. The Eurasian boy asked Kurt to have lunch with them, before assisting him in confronting his parents. Kurt agreed.

So here he was, at 11:15 am on Thursday, in front of Blaine's house. He looked up at the structure and ran his eyes over the architecture from the driver's seat of his car, which was parked on the Andersons' driveway. There were also two other cars, which Kurt assumed belonged to Blaine's parents, and that one blue motorcycle that Kurt was so familiar with.

Kurt got out of the car and headed towards the front door, carrying Blaine's spare helmet that he had given Kurt. He rang the doorbell, and attempted to final-check that his wings were indeed hidden. Within seconds, Kurt heard the rustling of keys and the door swung open to reveal Blaine dressed in his usual, wings at the ready. He smiled at Kurt, before allowing the taller boy to enter.

As soon as Kurt stepped into the house, he was struck by the sound of sizzling and a strong aroma of spices. He glanced around to see that Blaine had closed the door, taken the helmet and invited Kurt to follow him to meet his mom.

They entered the kitchen, which was large and open. There was an island in the middle, where various ingredients and plates were stacked. Kurt saw an Asian woman with curly brown hair in front of the stove top, busily stirring something in a large pot as her short but elegant wings stretched out behind her. Blaine motioned to Kurt to stay where he was, as he crept behind the woman and threw his arms around her shoulders. The woman jumped a bit, before relaxing. She turned around to face Blaine with a large grin on her face, and hugged him back.

"Blaine, did you want me to spill the soup?" The woman, whom Kurt deduced to be Blaine's mother, asked with a large grin, obviously joking around with her son.

"Of course not, mom." Blaine said as he unwrapped his arms from his mom. He cleared his throat and held out an arm towards Kurt. "Mom this is my friend that I said I was bringing to lunch today." Blaine's mother turned around and faced Kurt.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. It's great to meet you, Mrs Anderson." Kurt stepped forward and held out his hand towards Blaine's mother. A look of shock passed over her face, before smiling and stepping towards Kurt and talking his hand. Kurt's smile faltered.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kurt. I'm Gloria Anderson, Blaine's mom," she said as she shook Kurt's hand. "Make yourself at home. Blaine's dad is in the study, but I don't think you'll want to distract him." She released Kurt's hand. "Would you like a drink?" Kurt shook his head and thanked her for the offer. "Blaine, lunch is in an hour."

"Okay, thanks mom. Come on, Kurt. I'll show you around." Blaine said as he exited the kitchen. Kurt thanked Mrs Anderson one more time, before following Blaine.

Blaine showed Kurt the backyard, lounge room, dining area, garage, then proceeding to the second floor before inviting Kurt into his room.

"Nice room you have," Kurt said. It was actually very nice. It was as big as, if not bigger than, Kurt's room, but much cleaner and brighter. The walls were painted with a pale blue and posters and pictures were stuck to them. On one wall, a series of certificates were framed and hung, displaying Blaine's academic achievements. Blaine laughed softly.

"Thanks. Your room was cool, too." Blaine said as he sad on the bed. Kurt moved towards a chair which was near Blaine's desk and sat down.

"No it wasn't. Your room is like 100 times more awesome than mine." Blaine laughed.

"Okay okay, I give up." He said as he threw his hands up in the air in surrender. Kurt nodded in satisfaction. "Aren't you going to take of your jacket? It's really warm today."

Kurt froze. Indeed, it was warm today, but if he took his jacket off, Blaine and his family would know about his wings. He tried to make up an excuse.

"I could just push up the sleeves, if that will make you happy." Blaine shook his head.

"That won't make me happy." Blaine said as he frowned.

"But I'm cold." Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting.

"It's so warm today though. How could you possibly wear a jacket?" Blaine inquired. Kurt just shrugged. "How could you wear a jacket in this weather? You've been wearing them to school, too." Kurt shrugged again. "Come on Kurt. Answer me."

"I just feel really cold sometimes." Kurt made up.

"You sure you're not hiding anything?" Kurt hesitated, but nodded. Blaine stared at him for a while, but let it go. "So what do you want to do for the next-" Blaine paused and glanced at the clock above the bed. "45 minutes?"

"Well, I was thinking, instead o just telling your parents, why don't you tell them the way you know best?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?"

"By singing, of course." Blaine nodded in thought.

"And what song do you suggest, I may ask?" Blaine asked with a smirk on his face.

"Wonderful Life, by Tina Cousins."

"Oh really? I like Black's version better, though."

"But Tina's version has more melody in it." Kurt argued. Blaine gave a small nod and gestured for Kurt to start. The taller boy frowned at the notion of singing acapella, but started singing anyways.

_Here I go  
>Out to sea again<br>The sunshine fills my hair  
>And dreams hang in the air<br>Gulls in the sky  
>And in my blue eye<br>You know it feels unfair  
>There's magic everywhere<em>

Blaine had his mouth open ajar. It occurred to Kurt that Blaine had never heard him sing. He smiled as he sang.

_Look at me standing  
>Here on my own again<br>Up straight in the sunshine_

By now, Blaine had his eyes closed, a faint smile appearing on his lips. His wings were folded behind him, swaying in a non-existent breeze.

_No need to run and hide  
>It's a wonderful, wonderful life<br>No need to laugh and cry  
>It's a wonderful, wonderful life<em>

Kurt kept singing to the end, smiling to himself as Blaine kept his eyes closed. As he ended the last note, Blaine opened his eyes and started clapping.

"Wow, that was... wow." Blaine said in awe.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" Kurt said with a smirk. Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

"It was great! I'm totally doing that." Blaine said as he walked towards Kurt. As soon as the shorter boy reached him, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "Thanks for helping me again." Kurt laughed.

"No problem," replied Kurt. "Except, this better not end like last time." He added. Blaine chuckled as he pulled away. Kurt instantly felt colder, like the heat from his body had disappeared. He shivered.

"I forgot to ask, but what was the 'Finn-related emergency' that you had to dump me for?" Kurt laughed nervously and replied that he didn't want to worry Blaine with the details. Blaine nodded and began talking about his family. "Don't worry, I'm sure my dad's going to like you. My mom did." Kurt had kept quiet about the shocked look that Gloria had given him earlier. He didn't want to trouble Blaine even further.

Soon, the two boys were called down for lunch. Blaine led the way, with Kurt being careful that he wasn't poked by Blaine's feathers. They reached the dining area to find the table filled with enough food to feed an army. Blaine's mom was already seated at the table, patiently waiting for her husband, son and friend. Blaine and Kurt sat down next to each other, as Kurt didn't know anyone else. All they had to do no was to wait for Mr Anderson.

Kurt examined what there was for lunch. There seemed to be a fusion between American and Filipino food, ranging from garden salads to chicken adobo. His mouth watered, and wondered how they were going to finish all this food.

"We usually have leftovers," Kurt heard Blaine whisper to him, as if answering his question. "Thursday is our 'restocking' day."

"So, does your mom usually make this much food?" Kurt whispered back. Blaine nodded.

"It may be unusual, but that's how my dad prefers things."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Kurt asked as he glanced around, as if Mr Anderson would pop out at any moment.

"He's just finishing up a phone call." Said Mrs Anderson in a stiff tone. Kurt felt offended for some reason, but decided not to show it.

"Sorry about mom," whispered Blaine. "She just wants dad to hurry up." He ended with a smirk. There was a silence. Nobody bothered to break it.

Down the hall, a door creaked open, then slammed shut, before heavy footsteps echoed through the house. Blaine had his head down and Kurt guessed that this was Blaine's dad. The footsteps came closer and closer, until they stopped right behind Kurt's chair. Kurt braced himself, but he wasn't sure about against what. Slowly, he turned around to see a man towering over his chair. Kurt scrambled off his chair to face the man. Kurt stuck out his hand.

"Hello, sir. My name is K-" Kurt's voice caught in his throat. Although this was his first time meeting Blaine's father, there was something familiar about him. The man had short, light brown hair and blue eyes which shone in the sunlight which filtered through the window. His strong wings were out behind him, stretching out. "Kurt." The boy finished weakly. Something flashed in the man's eyes, but it disappeared before Kurt could tell what it was. Mr Anderson shook Kurt's hand with a grin.

"Welcome, Kurt. Hope you enjoy your stay." Said the man in a light, joyful tone. He let go of Kurt's hand and proceeded to his seat. "Gloria makes the most wonderful food. Please take as much as you want." The man waited for Kurt to sit down, before sitting down himself, before standing up again. "Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself." He chuckled. "I'm Lawrence, but you can call me Larry."

For the second time that week, Kurt's wings felt like if they were going to break free of his jacket. If Kurt wasn't sitting down, he would have collapsed there and then. Lawrence 'Larry' Anderson, Burt's best friend. Also Kurt's mother's murderer. Blaine's father was the one who killed his mother. Kurt's stomach clenched and he felt the blood drain out of his face. He had to get away. Away from Lawrence, away from Gloria, away from this house, and away from Blaine. Kurt was too busy thinking to hear that Lawrence had asked him what his surname was. Blaine noticed that Kurt was unresponsive and looking ill, so he decided to take control.

"Mom, dad, I forgot to tell you, but Kurt had a really sore stomach when he came over. I told him to go home and rest, but he insisted that he wanted to stay and meet you. Is it okay if he could go home?" Gloria and Lawrence looked at their son, and then at Kurt, who was staring at his plate. Blaine's parents exchanged worried looks, before nodding at Blaine. He got up and assisted Kurt out of his seat and gently led him to Kurt's vehicle.

"Hey are you okay?" Blaine softly asked Kurt on the way to the car. Kurt nodded numbly, but stayed silent. "Can you drive home?" Again, Kurt nodded. "I would come with you, but my parents don't exactly like me skipping on our first family lunch in Ohio."

"It's okay, Blaine. I'll be fine. I just don't really feel too well." It wasn't exactly a lie. A mixture of emotions swirled inside Kurt, which made him feel sick. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Anytime." Blaine made sure that Kurt was in the driver's seat and safely buckled in, before watching Kurt pull out of the driveway and drive away.

Once Blaine had disappeared out of sight in Kurt's rear view mirror, he started to weep.

* * *

><p>Reviews? You'll get a freshly baked gingerbread cookie or equivalent. :D<br>Sorry for the delay in uploading. My parents wanted me to make gingerbread cookies, and it takes forever to make from scratch.  
>So, seventeen down, three to go. The ending would be in two parts, which are the next two chapters, and there would be an epilogue. :)<p>

_Wonderful Life_ – Tina Cousins

See you on the 20th. :D


	18. Eighteen

Kurt stared at the ceiling as he felt his eyes tear up for the thousandth time that day. It was still that Thursday, the day that he found out that his best friend's father was his mother's murderer. The tears threatened to spill over, but Kurt raised his arm to wipe away the liquid with his forearm. He felt numb. Kurt didn't care about his skin or his clothes. He just wanted to lie there and cry for the rest of his life, for his mother, and for Blaine.

The boy turned onto his side and stretched his wings as far as he could reach. He sniffed loudly, the noise filling the empty house. Burt had taken Carole out for the day, and Finn was probably at Puck's. Kurt didn't care. He just wanted to be alone.

He thought about his mother, and how she had used to show him the picture books about those superheroes and villains. The heroes would always be handsome, beautiful, strong, brave, where nothing could scare or harm them. They would always catch the ugly bad guys and lock them in jail, where they will spend forever. Kurt remembered when he asked his mother if all ugly people were bad guys. He remembered his mother laughing and saying that you can't tell if someone is bad by just looking at them. He remembered that her eyes began to brim with tears as she said that, and opened her arms to motion young Kurt into a hug.

An older Kurt sniffed again and closed his eyes. There was no superhero in this story, only villains, and those villains were the Andersons. He didn't know why he included Blaine, probably because of his cluelessness. The Andersons weren't bad looking, but the opposite. Blaine had inherited more of his mother's looks and colourings, but had his father's strong facial features. Blaine also had a great body, which Kurt found it hard to look away from. And his voice, his smooth, perfect voice... Kurt admitted that Blaine was good looking and not ugly at all, but it still made him a villain.

Lawrence wasn't locked up forever either. Blaine had said that he had 'disappeared' for a few years of his life, but it was now obvious that he made it out. Kurt kicked the air and slammed his arm into the mattress. He was angry at himself.

_Why hadn't I realised sooner?_ He thought. _The signs were all there._

He let out a noise of frustration and punched his mattress once more. Once he felt the bed stop shaking, he curled up into a ball and let the tears run free.

Kurt didn't know how long he cried for. Once he had calm down, he would start crying again. He felt ashamed of himself for crying. He hadn't cried so much since his mother had died. Again, he laughed darkly to himself. He found it funny, yet depressing, that he was crying so much for his mother.

He heard his phone vibrate on the bedside table. He reached out and squinted at the screen through his unshed tears. It was a message from Blaine. Upon further scrutiny, he found that Blaine had texted and call him several times over the past three hours. A surprised face appeared on Kurt's face as he spun around to find his clock. Indeed, he had been curled up on his bed, bawling his eyes out for three hours. He cursed himself for being so sensitive and tossed his phone back onto the table, ignoring Blaine's messages and if he had damaged his phone. He just didn't care.

The boy leaned back onto the head of the bed and stared at his door, feeling his numbness return. He told himself to wash his face and pull his act together, but his body wouldn't obey. Sometime later, he found himself in his bathroom, splashing his face with cold water, trying to snap himself out of his gloom. Instantly, he felt refreshed and scolded himself for not doing it sooner.

Kurt returned to his room to retrieve his phone that he had mistreated. He wanted to read what Blaine had written.

**Are you okay? I'm sorry if my dad scared you. He has that effect on people. :P - Blaine :D**

**Hey Kurt. You seriously okay? Please reply. I'll be waiting. - Blaine :D**

**You're starting to scare me, Kurt. Just reply with something random, I don't care, but just show me you're okay. - Blaine**

**You can call me, you know? Don't be scared. - Blaine**

**Can you pick up? I know that you're there. - Blaine**

The most recent one wrote:

**Kurt, I need to talk to you about something important. Please, please call, or text, or just come around. - Blaine**

Kurt stared at the last message. The tone sounded different, more urgent. Reluctantly, Kurt dialled Blaine. The other boy picked up straight away.

"Kurt? Oh my goodness, you could have picked up at least once. I thought you dropped off the face of the planet." Blaine practically yelled into the phone. Kurt held his handset an arm's length away from his ear to stop him from going deaf. Kurt laughed nervously.

"Haha, sorry. I kind of just crashed as soon as I got home." Kurt heard Blaine sigh in relief.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't crash your car and die on the way home, right?" Blaine joked. Kurt covered his mouth with his free hand as he felt his eyes filling with tears. He knew that if he was his normal self, he would have just swear at Blaine and hang up, but he had just spent three hours crying, and he was talking to Blaine, so he couldn't bring himself to do so. Blaine noticed the silence. "I'm sorry. That was a lame joke, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Horrible." Kurt tried to stop his voice from quivering. There was still a chance that Blaine still didn't know about his father's wrong-doing, because if he did, he wouldn't have said that. "So what was it you had to tell me?" Kurt heard Blaine intake a sharp breath.

"When you left, I found that I didn't have enough courage to sing in front of my parents. I sat them down, and I was all ready to sing, but I couldn't. Not without you, I couldn't." Kurt smiled for what felt like the first time that day. Blaine needed Kurt, but Kurt's heart was torn between the Anderson and Hummel conflict and Blaine.

"So you want me to be there when you sing?"

"Yeah, basically." Kurt thought for a while.

"Okay, so when can we do it? The week end?"

"Um..." Blaine seemed hesitant. "Here's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. My dad wants us to go to San Francisco tomorrow for a week..."

"What?" Kurt couldn't help but scream. "When did he decide this? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't," Blaine's voice was calm, collected. "He only told me half an hour ago, just before I sent you the last text. And he said that we're visiting my brother. But really, we've only been away for two weeks, and they want to go back? He's crazy."

"What made him do such a rash action?" Kurt shrieked. He was thankful that no one was at home.

"I'm not sure. It is pretty rash," Blaine agreed and paused. "Hey, I'm not sure, but I think it had something to do with you coming over." Kurt felt his heart beat like a jackhammer on the pavement.

"W-What do you mean?" Kurt silently hoped it wasn't about his last name and his relation to Burt that sparked this.

"Well, when I told my parents I was bringing you over for lunch, I didn't refer to you by name. I just said 'a friend', and they thought I was bringing over a girl." Kurt exhaled in relief. "But after you left my dad asked my mom what your last name was, as he noticed that you didn't tell him." Kurt held his breath. "He didn't ask me because I was in my room, trying to text you, but I heard them through my door." Blaine paused.

"So what happened?" Kurt asked softly when he realised that Blaine wasn't going to speak. He silently hoped that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Well, nothing really happened. As I said before, I was in my room, so I didn't see what happened next. But it was really quiet downstairs. I finished texting you and I went back down. My parents were in the study whispering things to each other... And that's all I found suspicious. Maybe they just want me away from all the boys again. But what's the purpose of going back to a place where there are more gay boys?" Blaine sighed. Kurt laughed a little.

"At least you'll be somewhere you'll be familiar with."

"Yeah, I guess." Said Blaine. "But you won't be there." Kurt heard Blaine mumble to himself. The taller boy blushed and was grateful that they were on the phone, or else he would be even more embarrassed.

"Aw, come on! It's just a week. I'm sure you'll manage." Kurt said cheerfully, but in the inside, he didn't want Blaine to go, despite what his father did to Kurt's family. Kurt heard Blaine laugh.

"Okay. I promise I'll bring back something for you." Kurt grinned into the phone. "I don't think I'll see you before tomorrow and I'll be busy packing tonight. We're leaving in the morning, and I doubt you'll be up before we leave, so... I'll see you next week?"

"Of course. See you next week!" Kurt hung up and smiled at his phone.

Lawrence and Blaine may be related, but they are two different people and Kurt knew he shouldn't dwell on the subject for too long. He was going to miss Blaine, but he'll only be gone for a week. Kurt told himself to stop thinking about the Andersons and just enjoy.

Kurt spent his Friday at home, alternating between helping Carole out in the kitchen, sketching some designs of clothes and wondering what Blaine was doing at that moment. At times, he would do all three, multi-tasking as Carole smiled in delight that Kurt was back to his normal self.

On Saturday, he invited Mercedes and Rachel to the mall for a shopping spree. He missed his two divas, as he had spent the last week with and without Blaine. Kurt decided for the week that Blaine and his family were in San Francisco that he would release his wings. He felt overjoyed that he could finally have his wings out without worrying that he would be found. They ate lunch at Breadstix and continued shopping, Rachel grabbing whatever she thought looked good, Kurt trying to repel Rachel from whichever garment she chose, and Mercedes laughing at the two. Kurt hadn't felt so normal in a long time.

On Sunday, Kurt volunteered to help at Burt's garage. After all, he needed some more money. The boy donned a slightly cleaner version of his father's coveralls, and set to work. He chose to leave his wings out, as the oil and grease couldn't affect them anyway. Kurt liked the feeling of his wings stretching towards the sky as the worked on a car. It made him feel normal again.

Finn managed to convince Kurt to play football with him on Monday. Kurt wore his old McKinley High Football team uniform and followed Finn to the park, where they spent hours passing the ball to each other. Kurt felt the wind breeze through his wings, ruffling and teasing them, like when Finn messed up his hair back when things were normal.

On Tuesday and Wednesday, Kurt was invited to a New Directions girls' sleepover, as he was counted as an honorary girl. It was hosted at Santana's house and, as Kurt expected, he was the only boy there. They had manicures, pedicures, facials, hair treatments, and of course, gossip. Kurt was glad that he was invited. He loved all of the New Directions girls; Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, but he missed them. They laughed and giggled into the night, having no idea of what Kurt had coming out of his back, and Kurt started to feel normal again.

Kurt spent Thursday at home, blasting Lady Gaga and Broadway songs through the speakers in his room. His father came to check on him every few hours, often asking questions, such as why wasn't he out and where was Blaine. Kurt just laughed and turned his back on him, showing his wings at Burt. The man would just laugh and shake his head, before heading downstairs again. Kurt jumped around his room, trying to clean it up. He threw away empty bottles of used moisturiser and creams that he used, and made a note to buy more the next day. He called Mercedes and asked if she wanted to come with him. She agreed and they both laughed. Kurt smiled. It was great to feel normal.

The next day, Kurt and Mercedes went into the city to buy moisturisers for them both. Mercedes said that she wanted to try something new, so Kurt recommended a few for her.

"You seem happier than usual. And your outfit! It's better than usual!" Mercedes exclaimed. She was right. Kurt did feel happier than he did in weeks and he didn't even know why. He looked down at his clothes. He nodded to himself. They did look good. Kurt didn't even notice when he put them on that morning. He just threw them on and walked out the door, literally. He woke up late, and he didn't have enough time to plan a good outfit. He grinned. Black skinny jeans, red button-up shirt with gold buttons and a white scarf which he loosely wound around his neck. He knew that his friend couldn't see his wings, but with them, his outfit was complete. Kurt laughed.

"You don't look bad yourself." He said as he nodded towards her ensemble. Mercedes grinned up at him with her dazzling smile. "This reminds me of when you asked me to be your boyfriend." Kurt laughed as he motioned towards their linked arms.

"Oh my God, Kurt. Don't remind me!" Mercedes laughed as the continued walking. Kurt chuckled. Times like these reminded him of the normal days.

They walked pass the coffee shop where Kurt and Blaine had gone together. Kurt was too busy talking and enjoying his freedom to notice a man sitting by the window, leaning forward on his elbows as sipped his coffee from his cup. The man wore bright pink Wayfarers and was dressed for the beach. The man nearly choked on his drink as he spotted the other pair of feathery masses and, with his cup in hand, ran to the door and placed his sunglasses on the top of his head of short, curly brown hair, to check that his hazel eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Kurt?" He whispered to himself in disbelief. The boy was several blocks down already, and arm-in-arm with a beautiful chocolate-skinned girl. The coffee drinker turned and mumbled something to himself as he grinned. He walked over his blue motorcycle, put on his helmet, and sped off into the afternoon, wings trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>Reviews? And guess who it is? Haha it's pretty obvious.<br>Eighteen down, two to go. I feel slightly sad that this is coming to an end. I've read one or two reviews questioning if there's going to be a sequel. I am sad to say that there isn't because I feel that if I were to write one, I wouldn't have a good enough plot to continue.

See you on the 23rd. :D


	19. Nineteen

Kurt and Mercedes decided to retire in the evening of Friday. They bought everything they needed, replacements for Kurt and new products for Mercedes, as well as some clothes that both teenagers could not resist. They slipped into Breadstix for a quick dinner.

"Thank you so much, Kurt!" Mercedes said as the pair waited for their meals. She reached across the table to hold the boy's hands. "My skin is gonna look fine, thanks to you." Kurt grinned at his friend.

"No, thank you, Mercedes!" He replied warmly. "If you weren't here, I don't think I would have enjoyed myself as much! And besides, I always enjoy your company." Mercedes beamed and released Kurt's hands.

"Yeah, it's nice just having sometime between the two of us," stated Mercedes. "Rachel can be really nice and all, but sometimes fewer is better." Kurt hummed and nodded in agreement. He glanced around the restaurant and out through the windows, as if he was looking for someone. He had no idea why he was doing it, but something at the back of his mind told him that something important happened today. Mercedes noticed his actions. "You alright, boo?"

Kurt's head snapped towards the girl. He nodded hesitantly. "Just wondering when our food is going to arrive," he made up lamely. It wasn't completely a lie. Indeed, he was hungry, but he wasn't looking for their food. Something was bothering him.

"You sure?" Mercedes quizzed him, raising an eyebrow. Kurt nodded eagerly and sat back in his seat, looking deflated. Mercedes was concerned about her boy, but waved it off, thinking that he was just tired and hungry. She decided to change the topic. "Hey, I haven't seen Blaine around for the past week. Have you?" Kurt sat up straight, his invisible wings shooting through the back of the chair.

"Wha- no, no!" Kurt sputtered and blushed. He didn't know why he was acting so strange today. Mercedes shot him a puzzled look and the boy mentally slapped himself for being so incoherent. "I mean, no, I have not. What gives you the idea that I have?" Kurt crossed his arms across his chest.

"No need to get defensive, white boy," Mercedes sounded wary. "It sounds like you're hiding something." She smirked. Kurt uncrossed his arms and sighed. There wasn't any point in hiding anything from Mercedes.

"Okay, I know where he is, but you have to keep it a secret, okay?" Mercedes struggled to contain her grin, but managed to gesture a 'zip-the-lip' to symbolise that she wasn't going to tell anyone.

"He's in San Francisco." Mercedes' face fell.

"That's it?" She asked, shocked. Kurt nodded. "Why?" Kurt couldn't bring himself to tell Mercedes about what happened last week, so he just shrugged. The girl slumped backwards. "So much for gossip." Silence fell around them, despite the warm chatter which was jostled around them.

Soon, their meals arrived and both teens ate their food in silence, occasionally broken by each other asking if they could pass the salt or pepper. They paid their bills and went their separate ways.

Kurt was greeted by his father, commenting on the lack of shopping bags and guests. The son shrugged of his father's words, wings dragging behind him in his tiredness. He trudged up the stairs and unceremoniously dumped his bags onto his bed, before he grabbed a white tank top and a pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Once he had finished his shower and put on his clothes, he placed the new bottles and tubes of skin products onto his table, before starting to apply his routine. Once he had completed, he collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Kurt reached out to grab his phone off the bedside table where he had placed it before his shower, and checked it for messages. There were none. He checked it for the time. It was 9:30 pm and he was so tired from all the walking that he and Mercedes had done that day. Kurt put down his phone and thought back to when he was in Blaine's house. And then he realised that he hadn't told his father about Blaine and Lawrence. Kurt sat up and rushed to the door. He opened it to find himself face to face with the man he was looking for.

"Oh, hi dad," Kurt laughed nervously. "What brings you to my room?" Burt crossed his arms, wings relaxed and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"I was about to see if you were going to go to sleep, but that doesn't seem to be the case," The man adjusted his cap and shifted his weight again. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to see you, actually. You saved me from going downstairs to find you." Kurt gave his father a small smile and opened the door wider. "Would you like to come in?" Burt nodded and entered Kurt's room, who closed the door behind the man. "Sit down somewhere. I have something to tell you."

"Is it about this Blaine kid?" Burt grumbled as he sat on his son's bed.

"Yes, it is." Kurt mumbled.

"Did he do something to you?" Burt said as he leapt to his feet, as his wings appear to sharpen.

"No! Dad, he didn't. You met him, and you know he's not the kind to do anything bad to anyone." Burt sat back down again, wings softening slightly.

"So, what did he do?"

"Well... uh... He didn't do anything, but..." Kurt didn't know how to tell Burt about Blaine's relation to Lawrence, the man who had killed Burt's wife. Honestly, he was scared about Burt's reaction. What if Burt forbid him to see Blaine again? Or if Burt got too worked up and had another heart attack? The boy gulped and looked at his father directly in the eye. He decided to tell him straight. "You know how last week I went over to Blaine's house?" Burt nodded silently. Kurt took a deep breath. "I... I met his parents and..." Kurt paused and searched his father's eyes for something, anything which would prevent the boy from telling his father about Lawrence. When he saw none, he gulped again and continued. "And, Lawrence- Larry- was there." Kurt averted his gaze and dropped his head, ready to receive some kind of lecture from his father. Seconds past, and his father had not said a word.

Slowly, Kurt raised his head to find that there were silent tears running down Burt's face. Kurt remembered when the last time his father cried. It was the weeks and months after his mother, Burt's wife, had died. Burt would make sure that Kurt was asleep, before sitting by the dining table, head propped up by hands, as he wept. The young Kurt would watch from the shadows, wanting to comfort his father, as both males had lost the same person, but something told the young boy that it was best not to disturb his father. Instead, the boy continued to watch from the shadows for the weeks and months that went by, until he and his father grew strong and moved on.

Burt's wings were not in their sharpened, threatening state; instead, they were sagging behind the man. Kurt walked over to his bed and sat down beside Burt, slowly, the boy wrapped his arms around his crying father, trying to comfort him as much as he could.

"I can't believe it," Burt began. "Why did he choose to come back here?" The man asked rhetorically. Kurt knew the answer, but he didn't dare to speak. Burt turned towards his son, tears still shining on his face. "So you're saying that Lawrence is Blaine's father?" Kurt looked at the floor, but nodded. Burt raised a hand to cover his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose. Kurt hated seeing his father like this. As he stared at the floor, he made a decision that may effectively break his heart. He looked up.

"Look, dad, if you don't want me to be in contact with Blaine any more, I understand-" Kurt was cut off by Burt's open hand in front of his face. The man removed his other hand from his face and looked at Kurt. Green eyes met glaz.

"Kurt, I don't want you to ruin your friendship, especially not with Blaine. I realise that he is the son of... an old enemy, but that shouldn't stop you from being friends with him." Burt held onto the gaze, putting on a small smile for Kurt through his tears. Kurt frowned, although his heart was pounding for his father's decision.

"But, dad..."

"Son, it doesn't matter anymore. All he wanted was to get rid of me and have your mother to himself. Now that she has passed, he's not going to mess with us. He should have learnt his lesson, and what happens in the past should stay in the past." Kurt opened his mouth to object, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Burt chuckled at his son's silence. He wiped away his tears and stood up. "He may be back, but that's not going to stop me from living, is it?" Kurt looked up at his father and shook his head. The man grunted in confirmation and headed towards the door. Before he left the room, he turned around. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Kurt thought about telling Burt about Blaine's trip to San Francisco, but thought that the news about Blaine and Lawrence's' relation to each other was enough for Burt's weak heart. Kurt shook his head. "Okay then. Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, dad." Burt turned off the light and turned around, before turning back around and switching the lights on again.

"And don't think that you're not going to speak to Blaine again because of this, because you are going to. I don't want something that happened to me to affect you." And with a grin, Burt shut the door, forgetting to turn off the light. Kurt sat there on his bed, staring at the space vacated by his father.

Slowly, he lowered his gaze and looked around his bedroom. The clock read 10:15 pm, and a wave of tiredness hit him. Kurt stood up to turn off the light, before falling face-first onto his bed, letting his wings rest on his back. As he breathed, he could feel the feathers tickle him gently on the back of his thighs. The boy sighed and closed his eyes and reflected on what Burt said. Kurt's mind wandered to Blaine, and what the other boy could be doing at that moment. Suddenly, Kurt's eyes flew open, as he realised that Blaine was supposed to be back that day. He reached out to his phone to check for messages, but he found none. Swept by another wave of sleepiness, Kurt put the phone down again. As he felt his eyes become heavy, he decided to text Blaine the first thing the next morning.

Kurt jolted out of his refreshing and comfortable sleep. Even though his eyes were closed, he could see the brightness of the sun behind his eyelids. He didn't know why he woke up. Most of the time, he would wake up because of a sound, as he was the lightest sleeper of the Hudmel family. He could never wake up because his body clock told him to. Kurt sat up and slowly opened his eyes as he rubbed the sleep out of them. He sat in silence, wondering what could have waken him up. The boy glanced at the clock. It was 6:00 am, which meant that everyone was still asleep, so that eliminated Finn's thunderous footsteps in the hallway and his parents' calls for him to wake up. Kurt let himself sit in silence, as he figured that the sound might happen again.

The doorbell rang. Kurt jumped at the suddenness of the sound. Jumping off his bed and rushed downstairs, rebounding off walls and slipping of the carpet. There was a sense of urgency, but he didn't know why. Before he could address it, he was already unlocking the door. He fumbled at the locks and the doorknob, before finally, he pulled open the door with more than enough strength.

And he found himself staring into two, very warm hazel eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. The other boy beamed up at him. Kurt relaxed. Blaine's focused to behind Kurt, and his smile started to disappear, replaced by a look of surprise and amazement. Kurt was wondering what his visitor was staring at. He turned his head to see what Blaine was looking at, only to see the feathers of his wings. Kurt froze. He knew why Blaine was looking at him like that. Kurt looked back at Blaine, who had a wide grin plastered to his face.

"Good morning, angel," Blaine smiled warmly.

"I'm so sorry Blaine!" Kurt pleaded as he held his hands together in a sign of prayer. "I was going to tell you when you got back and-" Blaine chuckled, grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled the taller boy towards him.

"It's okay," Blaine said into Kurt's ear. "I found out already."

"When?" Kurt pulled back, eyes wide.

"Yesterday. You and Mercedes walked pass our coffee shop, and I saw you." Kurt stared slack-jawed at Blaine. The shorter boy chuckled and shook his head. "But that's not what I'm here for." He cleared his throat. "I want to tell you something." Kurt closed his mouth and nodded for Blaine to continue. The visitor took in a shaky breath. "Kurt, there are moments when you realise things about people and objects that you haven't seen before." Kurt's heart was beating a million miles an hour. He also had no idea that Blaine's heart was doing the same thing. "Yesterday, when I saw you walk past, I felt that, and... well..." Blaine paused to run a hand through his untamed hair. Kurt leaned forward slightly, wanting Blaine to continue. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "I thought to myself 'Oh, there you are,-'".

"'I've been looking for you forever.'" Kurt finished for him. They kept staring at each other.

Kurt swore to himself to remember exactly what happened next. Blaine stepped forward so that he and Kurt were only inches apart. Then, without ever breaking their gaze, they leaned in until their lip[s touched for the second time, only this time, they truly felt feelings for each other. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as the taller boy brought his arms up around Blaine's neck. Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes fell shut, and his eyes soon followed.

It was just perfect. It was just like their first one they shared, only more personal and... perfect. The two boys remained locked until they both ran out of air. They mutually broke the kiss and opened their eyes to find the other boy smiling in love.

"Do you want to come in and talk before we get too deep?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine giggled and nodded. They unwrapped their arms from each other, already missing the warmth and comfort of each other. Kurt led them to the living room, where they sat on separate seats. Kurt took the one that he occupied when his father told him about the Anderson and Hummel conflict, while Blaine sat down on the one that Burt sat on that day. Kurt leaned forward so that his arms were resting on his knees.

"Can I tell you something?" Blaine asked to break the silence. Kurt hummed in response. "I had feelings for you since the first day we met, but I thought you were just a human, so I couldn't peruse you as I'd wished." Kurt gave him a puzzled look. "You know how I told you I had family issues? Well, being gay and a wing carrier, it's hard to find another like you, so I made a promise to myself that if I were to fall in love, it would be to another gay wing carrier, because then I would be truly be happy. Does that make sense?" Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Then I have to tell you something, too." Blaine leaned forward and mimicked Kurt's position. He motioned for Kurt to keep talking. Kurt inhaled and looked down at his hands. "When I met your father and failed, it wasn't because I thought he was scary." He looked up to see Blaine's perplexed expression. "It was because your father and my father have had some... history between them, and I was caught in it."

Blaine got up from his seat to join Kurt on his. The shorter boy sat on the arm rest and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt recounted his father's story up to when Burt found out about Kurt's mother's wings. The taller boy looked up to Blaine, who looked surprised. "Your father didn't tell you about this?" Blaine shook his head in shock. Kurt sighed and continued, telling Blaine about his father's greed and want. Blaine didn't look as shocked as Kurt expected.

"It's so like him to do that." Blaine whispered. Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled the other boy towards him so that they were hugging. Kurt asked if Blaine wanted him to continue, who nodded into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt continued to tell Blaine the tale of their fathers. He then reached the part when his mother got murdered. Blaine pulled away from the hug with a look of horror distorting his perfect face, and scrambled away from Kurt, heading towards the door. Kurt chased after him.

"Blaine!" he called. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt!" Blaine yelled back without turning when they were outside, his wings looked sharp with anger. "My father had no right to do such a thing!" Tears and anger were evident in his voice, and it broke Kurt's heart to hear Blaine's perfect voice being so torn. Just as about when Blaine mounted his motorcycle, Kurt reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Listen, Blaine. When you said your father 'disappeared' for several years when you were younger, it was because he was in jail." Blaine froze and looked at Kurt. "He's served his sentence already, and he's understood what he's done wrong." Blaine looked away and tried to take his arm back, but Kurt held fast.

"I'm still sorry for what he's done to you and your father-"

"You don't have to take the blame, Blaine. You were only eight years old then. You had nothing to do with it and you didn't know what was going on." Blaine looked back at Kurt. "So did I."

"But you're going to ignore him now? After what he did?" Blaine said as quietly as possible, trying to suppress his anger levels. Kurt nodded.

"'What happens in the past should stay in the past.'" Kurt quoted his father from the previous night. "And that's what I believe." Blaine's wings relaxed. "Look at me." He did so and Kurt gently placed a hand of Blaine's cheek. "It's okay now," Kurt whispered, moving closer to the boy on the motorcycle, their lips barely brushing. "It's okay now, because I have you."

* * *

><p>That's the end... for now. :P<p>

OMG a **HUGE** thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through this fanfic. There will be a longer letter at the end of the next chapter, though.  
>Don't forget, there's one more chapter, which is the epilogue.<p>

Reviews?

Epilogue comes out on the 30th. Until then, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and keep smiling. :D


	20. Twenty

Everyone has secrets, or at least one secret. For Kurt Hummel, he has three. Two are already known, and the last one he was absolutely positive of.

He was in love with Blaine Anderson.

And Kurt was sure that Blaine loved him back.

So, Kurt Hummel smiled to himself as he clung onto the other boy's waist as the two sped through town on Blaine's motorcycle, thinking about the past three weeks, and how the boy that his arms were wrapped around had changed his life.

It was the day after the two boy's confessions. Blaine had decided to go home after Kurt's admittance, and had promised to text Kurt later on in the day. True to his word, Blaine had messaged him, not only asking how his day was, but also asking if Kurt would like to accompany him on an outing, or date, which the taller boy liked to call it in his head, the next day. Kurt immediately agreed, and questioned Blaine about where they were going to go. Blaine had only replied that it was a surprise, and that Kurt should dress casual and leave his wings out.

Kurt asked why, and picked out his outfit; digging deep into his wardrobe to find some clothes which he knew was going to impress Blaine. Once he was satisfied and made sure it suited the casual look, he waited by his phone, hoping that Blaine would text back with an answer. Kurt carried the device everywhere he went through the house. It was next to his plate at dinner time, with Finn and Burt shooting him curious looks across the table. The phone was on his on the bench in front of him when he was helping Carole with the dishes, hoping it would ring. Carole began to ask Kurt if he was alright, but she didn't want to ruin his mood. She had noticed that Kurt had brightened up, compared to the past few days, and for whatever reason, she was grateful.

Soon, it was time to go to sleep, and Kurt had not received a response from Blaine. He got worried. Maybe Blaine had confronted his father about their families' history, and his father had gotten angry at him. Kurt shook that idea out of his head and closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep.

Sunday morning was brilliant, and it was promised to stay that way for the rest of the day. There was not a cloud in the sky, and there was a light, refreshing breeze in the air. Despite the lovely weather, Kurt had felt worn. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night, as he was worrying over Blaine's lack of response and the possible outcomes of the date, He had tossed and turned and tried to count sheep, but his mind would always wonder back to Blaine and his warm hazel eyes and perfect voice. That alone could have made Kurt fall asleep, but the thought of Blaine being punished by Lawrence kept Kurt up all night, hoping that Blaine was alright.

Luckily, Blaine was indeed alright. He turned up at the Hudmel house without a scratch or bruise, to Kurt's relief. The taller boy could not contain his excitement. By the time Blaine had pulled into the drive way, Kurt was already standing outside his front door, beaming at the other boy's. As soon as Blaine took off his helmet, Kurt ran over and placed a light kiss on his lips. Kurt pulled away with a cheeky grin on his face, leaving Blaine looking like a deer in the headlights. Kurt giggled.

"It's nice to see you too." Kurt grinned as he reached for the spare helmet which Blaine was holding. He noticed it was the same one that he kept for two weeks, the dark silver one with the golden wing printed on to it. Kurt strapped it on and mounted the vehicle as Blaine proceeded to put his helmet back on. The passenger wrapped his arms around the driver's waist, and they sped out off the driveway.

And that is how Kurt ended up smiling in his helmet, thinking about the wonderful boy who was driving the motorcycle as he pressed his head against Blaine's fake-leather clad back. Just as Kurt wondered where Blaine was taking them, Blaine pulled over and from what Kurt could hear, they were on some kind of loose rock road. Blaine killed the engine and dismounted the vehicle, with Kurt reluctantly letting go of his waist.

Kurt looked around. They had long left the city and had just pulled off a highway out of Lima. Surrounding them was nothing but the sky, the lone stretch of road and fields of tall grass surrounded by some wire fencing. He took off his helmet and got off the motorcycle to join Blaine by the fence.

"What are we doing here?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine turned to face him, a grin on his face. He pointed towards the middle of the field and Kurt craned his neck to see what the shorter boy was pointing at. Kurt turned back to face Blaine. "Is this some kind of joke?" Blaine laughed, took Kurt by the hand and started to lead Kurt through the field, towards where he had pointed at. "Where are you taking me?"

"So many questions," laughed Blaine. "You'll find out soon." Just as he said that, a clearing in the field appeared before them. Kurt gasped. Laid on the ground was a red and white checker picnic blanket. In the middle of the blanket sat a medium sized wicker basket. Slowly, Kurt moved towards the basket, curiously inspecting it. Blaine laughed quietly as he stood with his arms crossed. Kurt sat down by the basked and gasped once again when he opened it.

"Did you make all these? How did they get here?" Kurt asked wide-eyed to Blaine. The shorter boy smiled and went to join Kurt on the blanket where the other boy had already begun unloading the basket. There were plates of finger sandwiches, fruit tarts and other snacks such as fruit.

"My mom helped me." Blaine admitted. Kurt just stared at Blaine.

"So you told her?"

"Yeah, I did." Kurt kept staring. "She knows about the history between our families, and she's more accepting than my father. She only pretended to hate gays because of my father and his aggressive streak. She was scared that he might hurt her if she were to rebel against his idea." Blaine ducked his head. "Yesterday, she noticed that I was smiling a lot when I was texting you, so she asked me what was happening. I knew I couldn't hide a secret from her, so I told her." Blaine raised his head again. "She was happy for me, despite our family past, and she wanted to help today be special, so ta-da." Blaine spread his hands towards the mat and the food. "As for getting the food here, I dropped them off before I picked you up."

Kurt nodded. He wondered if Blaine had told his father, and if he did, what Lawrence's reaction was. Blaine noticed Kurt's silence. He picked up a sandwich and held it towards Kurt's mouth. "Eat," Blaine commanded with a light tone to his voice.

Kurt looked at the sandwich, and then to Blaine, who had a smirk on his face. Slowly, a smile spread on Kurt's face and he opened his mouth. He took a bite and chewed. Kurt had to admit that this sandwich was the best he had ever eaten.

"This is so good," Kurt praised as he took the food from Blaine, who chuckled. "What did you put into this?"

"Chicken, cheese, pepper, the normal stuff, I guess." Blaine shrugged and took of his jacket, freeing his wings. They stretched out behind him, catching the breeze in the feathers. Kurt finished off his sandwich and stared at Blaine's wings. They were so white and strong and perfect, like the rest of their carrier's body. Kurt gulped and gathered enough courage to ask Blaine something he had been thinking of since he had first seen them.

"Can I, um, can I..." Kurt didn't want to say it. He feared that it would make him sound desperate, and Blaine would leave him. The other boy looked up at Kurt with a puzzled look. He sensed Kurt's uncertainty and took the taller boy's hand and held it gently between his two.

"Yes, Kurt, what is it?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt looked down at their hands and felt a boost in his courage levels. He inhaled to meet Blaine's gaze.

"From the very first day I saw you and your wings, I had the urge to just reach out and touch them," Kurt blurted out. He blushed and averted the eye contact shared between them. Kurt didn't see Blaine smile, but he felt Blaine leaning over to hug him.

"And why didn't you? I would have been perfectly happy if you came up to me and started to feel my wings." If Kurt could have turned any more redder, he did. The image of him walking up to Blaine and placing his hands on the other boy's wings was embarrassing, but it was something Kurt had resisted from doing.

"You thought I was a normal human and it would have been weird if a human came up to you and started touching something that you were sure that they couldn't see." Kurt felt Blaine nod against his shoulder. Kurt pulled out of the hug. "And I guess I have to apologise for hiding mine from you," Kurt raised his wings for emphasis. "I kept this secret from you for a long time." Blaine laughed.

"Three weeks aren't a long time. And don't worry, I understand." Kurt was about to ask Blaine what he meant, but Blaine raised a hand to silence him. "Yesterday, before I texted you, my dad sat me down and told me about the history." Blaine paused and looked down. "He explained how your mom used to always wear jackets so that her wings would be hidden." Blaine looked up. "And that's what you did, right?" Kurt nodded.

"My dad wanted to protect me from any other wing carriers which might be at school. I was perfectly sure that everyone was just normal humans and that I was perfectly safe, but he insisted that I wear a jacket for the last week of school. And then you turned up." Blaine had a look of mock horror on his face.

"You make it sound like I did something wrong."

"You did." Kurt laughed as Blaine tried to figure out what he did wrong. "Don't worry, I'll tell you soon." Blaine made a noise of protest, but let it go. The two fell into a comfortable silence. They continued to eat the tarts and sandwiches Gloria had kindly prepared for them. Kurt took a bite out of one of the tarts and hummed in satisfaction. Blaine looked up at him and smiled.

"Have I told you that you look stunning today, angel?" Blaine asked. Kurt gave him a small, modest smile. He had picked his most intricate yet casual clothes he could find. Staying with the angel theme, because Blaine kept calling him that, Kurt decided to wear a white sleeveless shirt with a golden zip which ran down the front of his chest. He wore the white shorts he had worn to Puck's party, as well as white slip-ons that Finn had given to Kurt for his birthday. Finn had even painted the soles gold. Altogether with his wings, he was sure that he himself looked top notch. Kurt's wings ruffled in pride.

"You look good, too." Kurt said to Blaine. Blaine was dressed in his normal beach style, but it was different. He wore a black tank top which exposed his lightly tanned skin and biceps, and a pair of black cargo shorts. It was almost like if he was contrasting Kurt's outfit. Blaine laughed.

"We're almost like opposites."

"What do you mean by 'almost'?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Our wings," Blaine breathed as he leaned in towards Kurt. His voice sent shivers up Kurt's spine, and made Kurt's wings extend to their full length. Kurt closed his eyes to calm himself down. He opened them to find Blaine only inches away, his eyes flitting between Kurt's eyes and his mouth. Kurt smiled and leaned in so that they were kissing.

Blaine closed his eyes as soon as their lips touched. He pushed Kurt backwards so that the taller boy laid flat on the blanket. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to deepen the kiss. Kurt felt his toungue slip pass his lips and slide across Blaine's, hoping to seek entrance. Blaine let Kurt through and both boys promptly gave out a soft moan. Their tongues explored each other's mouth and fought for dominance. Blaine broke the kiss and moved so that he was straddling Kurt. He leaned back down again to reconnect their mouths, their tongues trying to better the other's.

Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's back so that they rested on Blaine's wings. They twitched slightly when Kurt first brushed against them, but slowly relaxed against the hands. Kurt slowly began massaging the base of the wings, making Blaine moan into Kurt's mouth. Kurt smiled, running his hands up and down the base of Blaine's wings. Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulders and flipped them over so that Kurt was now on top, without breaking the kiss. The taller boy moved his hands so that they were on either side of Blaine's head and leaned down to encourage Blaine to keep going. Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's shoulders to Kurt's wings, copying Kurt's previous actions. Kurt shivered as Blaine's slightly calloused hands ran down his back towards his wings. When Blaine reached the base, Kurt sworn it was the most intimate thing he had ever felt. He moaned and pushed down even more. Blaine laughed softly and pushed upwards to equal Kurt's power. Suddenly Blaine pulled out of the kiss. Kurt looked down a Blaine, disappointment clearly evident in his face.

"I just remembered that I have something to give you." Blaine started to sit up. Kurt scrambled off Blaine's lap and let the other boy move. Blaine reached for his jacket lying near the basket. He turned his back to Kurt and extracted a small, flat box from a pocket. Blaine turned back to Kurt and held out the gift. Kurt hesitantly took the box and turned it in his hands. "You're supposed to open it." Blaine chuckled.

"I know, I'm just surprised that you actually got me something. You didn't have to." Kurt said.

"But I promised to get you something," Blaine whined, which reminded Kurt of a puppy. "Go ahead, open it."

Kurt nodded and proceeded to open the box. He gasped. Inside was a small pair of white enamel angel wings outlined in gold, connected to a gold chain. The boy extracted the gift from the box and dangled it in front of his face, and awed look spreading across it.

"How much was this worth? I mean, you didn't really have to get me anything, let alone jewellery!" Blaine chuckled.

"It didn't cost me anything. It is an Anderson family tradition to give these wings to their partner. There is a branch of our family which sells jewellery, and they continue to make these to carry on the tradition." Kurt held the pendant in the palm of his hand. "Even though I got this when I still thought you were a human, I knew it suited you." Kurt looked back up at Blaine and threw his arms around the other boy's neck.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you." Kurt leaned back and Blaine chuckled.

"You don't have to repay me," began Blaine. "Although..." Blaine looked up to the sky with a thoughtful look.

"Come on, tell me!" Kurt whined. Blaine looked back at Kurt. Blaine positioned himself so he has facing Kurt straight on and took a deep breath. He looked Kurt in the eye and took his hands.

"Would you, Kurt Hummel, be my..." Blaine searched for the word. Kurt held onto his breath, his heart pounding faster and faster with every moment. "My... boyfriend?" A smile grew wide on Kurt's face as he nodded enthusiastically. Blaine smiled warmly as he took the necklace from Kurt and moved behind the surprised boy. He slipped it around Kurt's neck and clipped the two ends together. Blaine moved back to the front and kissed Kurt gently. He pulled back to see that there was a white light being emitted from the pendant. Kurt looked down at it and gave Blaine a puzzled look. Blaine chuckled. "These are no ordinary pendants. They glow when two wing carriers have been united." Kurt nodded and looked down.

The boys leaned in and rested their foreheads together. Blaine closed his eyes and smiled at the contact. Kurt left his eyes open to memorise every detail of Blaine's face. He thought about his life before he had met Blaine, when love seemed to be so far away and impossible. Kurt had thought that he would never find another wing carrier like him, until that day almost four weeks ago, when Kurt was asked to show Blaine around his new school.

"I love you." Kurt whispered, hoping that Blaine had heard. Blaine opened his eyes in surprise, before grinning at the other boy.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered back.

Kurt closed his eyes and remembered what he had promised his parents all those years ago, and what he thought would never happen to him.

_Don't worry, I know I will find someone one day._

_Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever._

* * *

><p>So, that's the end. :)<p>

Thank you to everyone who has added this story as a favourite, alert and has reviewed. More importantly, THANK YOU to everyone for reading this story. As of when I publish this, there have been 112 reviews, 21,962 hits, 1 community submission, 84 favourites and 196 story alerts. I cannot thank you enough.

That aside, just because the story has ended, it doesn't mean that you should stop reviewing. Keep them coming. :D

Anyways, where I live, there's only five more hours until the New Year. I hope you all had a lovely holiday, and I hope to see you more next year with more Klaine fanfics. :D

See you. :D


End file.
